El lado oscuro de la luna
by EricForman
Summary: Hermione es una asesina, y su actual pareja Draco Malfoy, acaba de escapar de Azkaban. Ambos sienten la necesidad de una venganza, y la castaña tirita de rabia al escuchar el nombre de su próxima víctima... Harry Potter. Harry/Hermione.
1. Introducción

**N/A: Hola gente bonita! (:**  
**Estoy acá para para presentar una nueva historia... _IMPORTANTE:_ y no estoy sola, sino que tengo el honor y el placer de estar acompañada por Nadia ! Ya deben conocerla, es una escritora genial que suele pasear por esta web (Su nick es ****/~nadiamonster****, para ingresar a su perfil, la historia es tanto mía como de ella, así que cuando nos culpen de algo háganlo en plural! jajaja) **  
**Nos introduciremos en una historia bastante oscura, obviamente Harry/Hermione aunque tenemos un poco de otras parejas, ya se enterarán...**  
**sin más les dejo la introducción, espero les guste y dígannos que opinan :) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. y a la W. B.**

**Advertencia: El fic contiene escenas hot, subidas de tono, lemmon, para mayores de 18... SEXO :B**

**

* * *

**

**Introducción**

El sol madrugador apenas acariciaba con sus brazos dorados el horizonte de la ciudad; bajo la mirada expectante de una mujer que observaba a través de la ventana de un motel mientras se prendía la blusa. Luego de calzarse los zapatos notó que un hombre se removía perezosamente en la cama a sus espaldas.

Le preguntó la razón de su ida tan mañanera, pero ella no le respondió. Sacudió sus cabellos color negro como el cielo en la medianoche, para improvisar un peinado; y tomó la varita que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. Antes de darle tiempo a su más reciente víctima para reaccionar, lo apuntó y murmuró un hechizo que acabó con la vida del sujeto en un parpadeo.

Sin siquiera mirarlo, la morena guardó su varita mágica y abandonó el motel. El conserje la acechaba extrañado cuando se marchó. Caminó dos cuadras y se aseguró que nadie la observase, entonces relajó su cuerpo y dejó que la poción multijugos deje de surtir efecto. Sus músculos se tensaron y deformaron hasta convertirse en el rostro original de la mujer, y sus cabellos negros se aclararon lentamente hasta lograr un castaño claro.

Un pequeño estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza al desaparecer todo efecto de aquella poción, sin duda, aquella parte era la que menos le gustaba de su trabajo. Sonrió burlonamente al recordar el rostro de aquel miserable al darse cuenta en lo que se había metido y mientras avanzaba un poco más hacia el norte de aquellas calles que tal vez nunca pisaría, una cita olvidada llegó de la nada a su cabeza.

Maldijo internamente mientras daba un rápido vistazo a su reloj, apresuró el paso en busca de algún oscuro callejón donde se pudiera aparecer, estudió la idea de hacerlo ahí mismo, pero no le convenía que alguien la viera; después de todo, muggle o no, ella era una asesina y sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, no dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

Después de unos eternos minutos encontró el lugar perfecto, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el pactado lugar, nunca antes había sentido ese deseo de llegar a lo que ella en ocasiones llamaba su hogar. La sensación de aparecerse nunca le había gustado, pero ahora tenía prisa, supo el momento preciso en el cual había llegado, lo supo al sentir aquella mano posarse sobre su hombro.

— Te estaba esperando.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el fresco aliento del joven rozar su cuello, y su columna vertebral fue recorrida por un leve escalofrío. Mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios se volteó para abrazar a quien supuso era el muchacho a sus espaldas. Le rodeó cuello con sus brazos y se aseguró de impregnarse del aroma que había extrañado durante tantos años.

—Draco, te extrañé tanto…

Se obligó a sí misma a cortar el abrazo para cruzar su mirada con aquella cristalina que tanto añoraba. Hasta sintió sus ojos empañados en lágrimas. Depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios del rubio, y él lo devolvió al instante. Tanto tiempo en prisión lo habían dejado débil, y muy cambiado. Su semblante era serio y hasta temeroso.

Parecía tan lejano aquel día en que los aurores invadieron su casa y se lo llevaron a rastras hasta Azkaban… Desde aquella ocasión se había prometido a sí misma que quién sea el culpable que lo haya arrebatado de sus manos de esa manera, sufriría mortales consecuencias. Por eso apretó los puños cuando oyó de los labios del rubio salir un nombre, en aquel momento para ella desconocido. No imaginó cuanto influiría aquel nombre en su vida.

—Harry Potter.

* * *

**N/A: Cuéntennos! Qué les parece? les gusta, lo odian? lo entendieron? xDDDDDDDDD**  
**Por cada review salvamos a un gatito! **


	2. Capítulo I

N/A: Hola (?) Bueno, bueno hola! haha aqui llegando de la sucia escuela para dejar lo que sera el esperado? primer capitulo de esta historia que tengo el gusto de hacer con natt n.n.

Les agradezco enserio sus comentarios, tal vez se confundan a un mas con esto, pero juro que es necesario?

LOOL ya pues, dejo de decir cosas raras n.n

Cierto, ya andaba olvidandolo xDD

Advertencia: Este capitulo en especial contiene alto contenido HOT! asi que ya saben, lean bajo su reposabliidad perversa? LOL

* * *

**Capítulo uno.**

Lo sabía, debió saberlo, cuando se despertó aquella mañana y vio en el cielo aquel tono grisáceo en las nubes debió adivinar que aquel no iba a ser un buen día. Ahora, mientras caminaba apresurado por los pasillos del ministerio y mientras decenas de memorándums volaban alrededor de su cabeza la tardía idea llegó a tener en cierto modo sentido.

Apresuró el paso al notar que estaba a punto de perder el ascensor que lo llevaría directamente a su ahora, necesitada oficina, gracias a Merlín un buen mago se apiado de él e impidió que el ruidoso aparato partiera no llevándolo a él a bordo. Con un movimiento de cabeza agradeció al hombre para instantes después seguir maldiciendo su mala suerte. Uno de los memorándums que al parecer había enloquecido revoloteó en su oreja logrando que de sus labios saliera una pequeña maldición; escuchó risitas estúpidas a sus espaldas y haciendo caso omiso de esto, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se limitó a observar al frente con la ceja enarcada.

— ¿Todo bien, señor?

Gruñó un débil "sí" y siguió ignorando a aquel grupo que al parecer se divertía de lo lindo con el misterioso ataque de aquel inservible pedazo de papel.

— Tal vez debería abrirlo, señor.

Apretó los labios para tragarse las palabras que gracias al enfado ahora se encontraban deseosas de salir a gritos, giró un poco su cabeza, asintió a aquel hombrecillo y de nuevo desvió la vista hacia el frente, el memorándum continuó su ataque, hasta que por fin, cansado de aquella ridícula situación tomo aquel papel y con enojo desdobló lo desdobló, sin imaginar que le traía las peores noticias que pudo haber leído… sin duda aquel no sería un buen día.

Sus puños se apretaron de manera inconsciente sobre el papel, desgarrándolo. El ascensor se detuvo abruptamente, y mientras aquel extraño sentimiento que se adquiere cuando el suelo bajo los pies deja de moverse, se fusionó con la ira que iba ganando lugar dentro de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a caminar a través del concurrido pasillo del Ministerio, sus pies caían pesadamente sobre el suelo y su mirada fulminaba una especie de indescriptible impotencia. Algunas miradas se posaron sobre el ojiverde, y a cada paso los murmullos aumentaban considerablemente. Empujó fervientemente a Neville Longbottom al notar que intervenía en su camino, gritándole que se apartara, mientras el muchacho obedecía con torpeza, rogándole perdón. Se detuvo frente a una oficina, a la cual ingresó bajo la vigilancia de sus colegas; y cerró bruscamente la puerta, despertando de su ensueño a un pelirrojo que reposaba plácidamente sobre el sillón de su oficina y los pies cómodamente apoyados sobre el escritorio, mientras las manos se entrelazaban sobre su barriga. Éste pegó un pequeño salto en su asiento y observó a su amigo con reproche.

El moreno recorrió rápidamente con la mirada el escritorio y se las arregló para adueñarse del periódico sin tirar algún utensilio al suelo. En la primera plana, como una burla cruel, observó su última presa y a la vez su próximo reto, moviéndose como si se jactara en sus narices. Aún no creía posible que se hubiera escapado, pero no se preocuparía demasiado, ya que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se aseguraría de que vuelva a estar tras las rejas. Por algo es uno de los mejores aurores del Ministerio. Porque Harry Potter haría lo imposible por ver a Draco Malfoy nuevamente en Azkaban.

Una castaña, atravesó con paso ligero el umbral de la cafetería; y oyó un tintineo de campanillas repicando al cerrarse la puerta a sus espaldas. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas lo más alejada posible, y colocó su portafolios sobre ella. Una mesera se acercó balanceando sus caderas de izquierda a derecha, y se detuvo a preguntarle qué podía ofrecerle. Pidió un cappuccino sin mirar a la mujer a la cara, que no de manera menos cortés fue a entregar su pedido a las cocinas.

Abrió su portafolios, y comenzó a desperdigar sobre la mesa recortes de antiguos ejemplares del periódico. En cada uno de ellos se repetía el mismo nombre, una y otra vez.

Escupió el nombre con el más puro rencor, era increíble que un mago de quinta hubiese arruinado su vida en tal magnitud. Nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de investigar de esa manera a alguna de sus víctimas, esto, porque sus trabajos se trataban siempre de magos conocidos, no es que el tal Harry Potter no lo fuera, al contrario, éste tenía la fama de ser uno de los mejores aurores con los que el ministerio había contado en décadas; aun así, nunca antes se había interpuesto en su camino, era esa la razón por la cual a esas alturas aun no tenía alguna decente idea de cómo era el mago, era por eso que ahora se encontraba en aquella cafetería buscando desesperadamente algo que la ayudara en su misión.

Una foto, tenía que haber alguna fotografía, no era posible que con la fama que el tipo se cargaba no hubiese una, maldijo por lo bajo mientras la mesera llegaba con su pedido.

— Su cappuccino.

Asintió con la cabeza y con un rápido movimiento de su mano le indico a aquella mujer se retirara, escuchó un molesto suspiro por parte de esta y después sus ruidosos pasos dejándola sola.

Tomo un pequeño sorbo de aquel café mientras que con un rápido vistazo estudiaba uno de los periódicos donde se anunciaba una de las muchas misiones exitosas de aquel Potter, se atragantó con la bebida al bajar más su vista y posar sus ojos sobre la noticia que anunciaba ni más ni menos la detención de Draco que todo el mundo mágico festejaba; rechinó sus dientes mientras apretaba los puños con furia, y un último trago del cappuccino atravesaba su garganta como si fuese hielo, intentando reprimir sus deseos de tomar el periódico entre sus manos y hacer miles de pequeños pedacitos con él.

Recordaba a la perfección ese día, el cómo un nutrido grupo de aurores había irrumpido en su casa y sin decir más se había llevado a Draco bajo el cargo de asesinato, de nada sirvieron sus muchos gritos y amenazas, en ese momento de nada le sirvió ser una sangre pura, al parecer en esos tiempos cosas tan importantes como esas habían dejado de importar.

Fue ahí, al visualizar en su mente el rostro de Draco y al descubrir lo desmejorado que estaba y lo mucho que Azkaban le había afectado, que en su interior el odio por Harry Potter empezó a crecer de una manera un tanto alarmante, no le preocupaba odiar, así como tampoco le preocupaba matar, a ella, lo único que le importaba era vengar al hombre que en ese instante descansaba en su casa después de una difícil huida de la prisión mas impenetrable del mundo.

Suspiró por lo bajo mientras daba otro sorbo a su cappuccino, tomaba otro periódico cuando escucho como la campanilla de la puerta se escuchaba de nuevo, no levantó la vista para ver quien entraba, siguió concentrada en su tarea; pero después de algunos minutos cayó en la cuenta que aquello era inútil, no había ahí alguna información que pudiera servirle de ayuda, lo único que tenía era la vaga descripción que Draco le había dado la noche anterior; negó con la cabeza, sacó unas monedas de su túnica y dejó pagado su consumo.

Tendría que pensar en otra cosa, tal vez, hablar con sus contactos serviría, se convenció que esto era lo mejor y un poco más animada tomó todos sus periódicos y los tiró en el bote de basura más cercano, giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando lo vio.

El aire a su alrededor pareció convertirse en hielo, así como también las agujas del reloj. Este gesto, naturalmente, fue acompañado por los suaves latidos de su corazón. No entendió muy bien el por qué ni el cómo, pero su cuerpo había sido completamente paralizado al sus ojos castaños encontrarse con unas pequeñas esmeraldas que la delineaban por completo. Su estómago se comprimió secamente y el sudor bañó sus manos, a lo que ella respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Nunca se habían agolpado en su pecho sentimientos tan fuertes, normalmente lo único que albergaba eran palabras tales como rencor, odio y venganza. Pero aquello no llegaba ni a los talones en comparación. Sus ojos bailaron a través del rostro del joven, explorándolo sin temor. Por encima sus lentes se dibujaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo, sobre la que caían suavemente unos mechones de cabello azabache, rozando su piel de manera rebelde y desordenada. Estaba a punto de llevarse una taza de café a los labios, pero al posar sus ojos sobre ella había pausado su tarea. Por primera vez en su vida sintió el deseo de abalanzarse sobre alguien y besarlo con lujuria; no para luego cometer un delito, sino para satisfacer aquella horrible sensación de abstinencia que la recorría completamente. Mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente, reprimiendo los profundos sentimientos que si no conseguía ocultar, terminaría cometiendo algún crimen que no era precisamente un asesinato.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Aquella pregunta fue como un tirón en sus piernas que la obligó a colocarlas sobre la tierra. Parpadeó repetidamente y fingió una sonrisa a la camarera que había tratado humillantemente hace unos segundos atrás. Había cometido el estúpido error de quedarse anonadada frente a un completo desconocido. Se ruborizó al notar que él había actuado de la misma manera, pero fue sobresaltado por el pequeño alarido de un pelirrojo que lo acompañaba.

Suspiró reprochándose internamente, y con el andar pesado que acostumbraba utilizar, abandonó la cafetería. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione Granger era cautivada por la mirada de un completo extraño? Se convenció a sí misma de que debía olvidarse del hombre del café, y que tenía asuntos definitivamente más importantes en ese momento. Comenzó a pensar en algún contacto cercano a Harry Potter, para acabar de una vez por todas con él, sin imaginar las vueltas que el destino le tenía preparado…

* * *

El sonido del taco de sus zapatos rompiendo contra el suelo retumbaba constantemente en sus tímpanos. Se había puesto un vestido rojo fuego, el más provocador y pequeño que encontró al revolver en su armario. Draco le había reprochado con la mirada al verla salir de la casa con la diminuta vestidura apenas cubriendo su cuerpo. Pero al fin y al cabo no podía cosechar quejas hacia ella, ya que no era un trabajo encargado por los mortífagos, sino una venganza personal, por él. Todo era por él.

Se detuvo tan bruscamente cuando posó sus ojos sobre el cartel que indicaba que estaba en el lugar correcto, que se balanceó levemente sobre sus plataformas. Atravesó la puerta del local y inspeccionó, mientras la cerraba tras de sí, el interior. Sus ojos bailaron rápidamente, y sonrió mentalmente al hallar su presa. Estaba acostumbrada a manejar rápidamente aquellos temas. Lo distinguió porque su informante le había anunciado que llevaría una chaqueta marrón y andaría con un pelirrojo. Y allí lo vio, de espaldas, contra la barra y con el pelirrojo. Era una verdadera suerte tener a ese espía como aliado.

Tomó asiento a su lado fingiendo casual desinterés, sin siquiera mirarlo. Pidió al barman un trago medianamente fuerte para comenzar, y cuando echó una mirada de reojo a su víctima casi se le escapa un grito. Era el muchacho del café. Le fue un poco más difícil disimular, pero lo consiguió. Después de todo, por algo era tan exitosa en su trabajo. Dio un largo trago a su bebida tratando de desaparecer el incomodo nudo que se había formado en su garganta a causa de la sorpresa, tenía que tranquilizarse, tenía que mantener la mente fría, tenía que pensar, no podía ponerse a titubear como una novata, fue ahí que cayó en la cuenta de que podía usar el reciente encuentro en la cafetería como una excusa para entablar conversación.

Volvió a echar el ojo. Notó que él le devolvía la mirada de manera curiosa, y en su interior ya resonaba la palabra victoria. Levantó la mano y llamó nuevamente al barman, que se acercó con simpatía limpiando el interior de una copa con un trapo. Le ordenó con un gesto que se acercara, mientras apoyaba su torso sobre la barra para hablarle con más privacidad. Le susurró algo en el oído, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa. Luego volvió a acomodarse, y bebió su trago de un sorbo. El barman preparó la mezcla especial de la casa y se lo sirvió a ambos muchachos indicando que era cortesía de una mujer del bar. Inmediatamente la mirada del ojiverde se cruzó con la de ella, que le sonrió al instante.

El moreno se hallaba en parte dominado por la confusión, ya que mujeres tan bonitas no solían fijarse en él con mucha frecuencia; pero a la vez se sentía halagado, y por supuesto no rechazó los tragos que le ofrecieron.

La muchacha comenzó a tararear una movediza canción proveniente de la radio del local, mientras jugaba con un rizo castaño entre sus dedos. Así es, esta vez había decidido dejar atrás la poción multijugos, que era algo que no solía hacer, pero esta ocasión era definitivamente especial. Esta ocasión era personal.

—Hey, Harry…. Creo que la rubia de allá no deja de mirarme —le murmuró Ron, sonriendo pícaramente— ¿Te molesta si te dejo solo?

—No, para nada — mintió su amigo, para luego beber rápidamente el trago. Cada ocasión que salían afirmaban que aquella sería la típica noche solo de hombres, y no se distraerían con un par de curvas traviesas; pero el pelirrojo siempre finalizaba haciendo lo contrario.

El pelirrojo abandonó su asiento, para acercarse a la mesa en la cual una mujer rubia leía una revista tranquilamente. Unos leves mareos comenzaron a hacerse presentes en su cuerpo, pero cesaron notablemente cuando el ojiverde centró su atención en notar como la timidez que lo caracterizaba iba cesando con cada sorbo. Entonces, si era necesario se tomaría un barril de aquellos tragos de una procedencia que ignoraba. Apenas volteando la cabeza, delineó la curva del cuello de la mujer a su lado, unos mechones de cabellos castaños caían sobre él delicadamente, escapándose del rodete desaliñado que llevaba. Por su cabeza cruzó la tentación de acariciarlos, de besar ese cuello hasta que su aliento quedase impregnado… y decidió que si no tomaba medidas al respecto pronto, aquello no terminaría bien.

—¿Eres la chica del café, verdad? — la castaña arquea las cejas en respuesta. Que fuese el primero en entablar la conversación le facilitaba sus movimientos.

—Hermione Granger, un gusto — ella le tendió la mano, pero en vez de estrecharla, el moreno la tomó con la máxima delicadeza que le permitía su estado post-ebrio, y la besó. La castaña se ruborizó en gran cantidad, nadie había tenido nunca tal detalle con ella.

—Harry Potter — informó con los labios aún sobre la mano de la muchacha, que se estremeció al sentir su aliento chocar sobre su piel.

La charla continuó fluidamente; abarcaron temas los temas del trabajo, Harry hablaba sobre su cargo de Auror mientras Hermione escuchaba atentamente, captando cada detalle que podía llegar a serle útil… y rechinando los dientes fuertemente cuando el ojiverde mencionó la frustración respecto a la noticia del escape de cierto mortífago de Azkaban…

Las horas transcurrían como si hubiesen sido minutos, la castaña le hablaba de su reciente ocupación en una tienda de Lechuzas en el Callejón Diagon, se había encargado de actuar moderadamente en lo que alcohol se refiere, para que no se le escapase algo que pudiera delatarla. Ron se había marchado ya hace tiempo con la rubia, lo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Harry, que soltó un bufido irónico al verlos marcharse. Minutos después, volvió a salir ese tema en la conversación.

—No creo que tu amigo quiera que lo molestes hoy — le dijo, divertida, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, a la que él respondió inmediatamente.

—Siempre me sucede lo mismo, no sé por qué accedí a compartir el departamento con él…

—¿Y dónde piensas dormir hoy? — la castaña arqueó una ceja, el moreno dudó unos segundos hasta comprender, no lograba asimilar muy bien gracias al alcohol que recorría sus venas fervientemente.

—No lo había pensado…

—En mi casa sobra un lugar. Claro, eso si no te molesta dormir en… mi cama — Draco no estaría aquella noche, según lo acordado; y volvería a la tarde del día siguiente. Además, podía fácilmente hacer aparecer su cadáver en algún tacho de basura de los vecinos.

Y se echó el último trago hasta el fondo, para luego depositar el vaso sobre la montaña que Harry encontró divertido apilar como pirámide. Aquella frase había provocado en el ojiverde que su corazón se precipitase a tal punto que estuvo a punto de salírsele si se atrevía a hablar. Si bien el alcohol le produjo la reducción de su timidez, la lujuria lo excedía a tal punto que comenzó a sudar fríamente.

* * *

Fue una tarea difícil y divertida para ambos manejar la experiencia de aparecerse en el estado en el que se encontraban, las risas inundaban las habitaciones a medida de que avanzaban a través de la casa de Hermione; la castaña se sujetaba al hombro del moreno mientras él aprovechaba cualquier roce para acariciarle sutilmente la espalda.

Arrastrando sus pies la joven se dirigió hasta el refrigerador, y tambaleándose mientras lo abría, sacó un pequeño recipiente desbordado de helado de chocolate. Enterró la cuchara y se la llevó a la boca mientras se acercaba a Harry. Sintió los sabores difundirse entre sus dientes y la crema derretirse suavemente sobre su lengua. Volvió a clavar la cuchara y lentamente la llevó a la boca del ojiverde, que recibió el postre gustosamente.

Mientras se llevaba un poco más a la boca, dejó el pote sobre la mesa de la cocina; y se volteó hacia el muchacho, con una expresión pícara dibujada en la sonrisa. Se perdió durante unos segundos en esas pequeñas esmeraldas verdes frente a ella, y sin notarlo ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, como atraídos por una especie de magnetismo… El ojiverde tomó de la cintura a la castaña, y acercando su boca a tan solo milímetros de la suya, le susurró con un tono que llenó a Hermione de escalofríos y excitación.

—Tienes algo de helado en el labio… —la joven se embriagó completamente de él, al sentir su aliento rozando su boca.

—Muéstrame dónde… —susurró tan suavemente que podría jurar que nadie podría entenderla, pero Harry comprendía completamente sus intenciones.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios del ojiverde posarse sobre los suyos. Temerosa de que se separara en algún momento, comenzó a responderle, jugando con la forma de su boca, y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado al sentir su lengua encontrándose con la suya. En ese momento se desató una desaforada lucha entre ambas lenguas, mientras Harry se adueñaba de la espalda de la castaña, y ella tomaba su nuca con desesperación.

La imagen de Draco inevitablemente invadió su mente. Intentó tranquilizarse a sí misma diciéndose que todo era por él… ¿Porque todo era por él, no? Se cuestionó a sí misma en un debate interno, pero sintió algo contra su cuerpo que provocó que cualquier pensamiento se alejara de su cerebro.

Hermione ronroneó sobre su boca al sentir a través de los pantalones del muchacho un bulto en crecimiento… Dejó que Harry la tomara de los muslos y la subiera sobre la mesa, que rechinó cuando sus nalgas cayeron sobre la madera. Volvió a besar al ojiverde mientras una mano traviesa se escurría lentamente hasta tocar su entrepierna. Un jadeo atravesó sus cuerdas vocales, y éste comenzó a deslizar sus dedos sobre la cremallera del vestido, en la espalda de la mujer. Cuando el cierre llegó a su final, sonrió para sus adentros; mientras lo bajaba lentamente a través de los hombros de la castaña, pero el roce continuo de su piel contra la de él terminaría matándolo…

Con un astuto movimiento ella se deshizo de la chaqueta de Harry, y succionó su cuello mientras de un tirón los botones de su camisa terminaron desperdigados por la habitación. Se encargó de decirle adiós a su diminuto vestido aunque tuviese que desgarrarlo en cuatro partes… Tanteó sobre la mesa mientras su pareja repartía besos sobre su torso, y envolvió entre sus manos el postre que devoraban hace unos minutos; el ojiverde gimió sobre su oído al imaginarse quitándole el helado de las zonas más íntimas de su piel…

Ella colocó la cuchara unos milímetros delante de su mentón, removiéndose ligeramente al sentir las gotas de chocolate aterrizando sobre sus senos y escurriéndose entre su sostén. Sin poder resistir durante más tiempo la tentación del tacto, Harry se hundió entre sus senos limpiando todo rastro de chocolate. Hermione se estremecía al contacto de la suave lengua del ojiverde moviéndose con rapidez sobre su piel… lo asió de los cabellos obligándolo a no perder acercamiento con ella. Una vez el sostén de la castaña estuvo sobre el suelo, le dejó al muchacho otra probada de chocolate, desde su propia boca. El aliento a alcohol producto de hace unas horas se fusionó con el del postre sumado al aroma propio de cada uno; ambos se chocaron fruto de un nuevo beso, en el cual el moreno aprovechó para deshacerse de la molesta ropa interior de Hermione.

La muchacha volvió a tantear sobre la mesa y sus manos encontraron una lata cilíndrica, que agitó repetidamente, mientras el muchacho sintió su corazón enloquecer al observar como los senos de su pareja saltaban ante el movimiento. Ella se llevó el orificio de salida a la boca, y apretando un botón una crema blanca y espumosa se adentró en su boca, echando la cabeza levemente hacia atrás. La erótica imagen obligó a Harry a volver a hundirse en su boca, y sentir la crema chantilly derritiéndose cuando sus lenguas fusionaron.

Sin perder un segundo más la castaña apretó nuevamente el botón y la crema aterrizó sobre el pecho de Harry, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Con sus manos comenzó a esparcir sobre su torso y hasta el comienzo de su estómago, para luego recorrer todas aquellas zonas con su lengua, asegurándose de no desperdiciar ni una pizca de la crema así como tampoco una pizca del cuerpo de su pareja. Él temblaba ante el contacto, tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo, masajeando su piel con su lengua, moviéndose ágilmente entre su torso y saboreando cada partícula de sí; no pudo evitar que un alarido saliera de sus labios mientras sintió como Hermione desprendía su pantalón.

La sangre recorrió sus venas varias repeticiones por segundo, al tener los pantalones sobre los tobillos y contemplar la imagen frente a él. Hermione completamente desnuda, con aún leve sabor a chocolate sobre su cuerpo, y observándolo como si los más sucios pensamientos transcurrieran por su mente; se excitó como jamás le había sucedido al saber que ella se encontraba en ese estado sólo por él, por su cuerpo, por tenerlo enloquecido besando su piel, sus pechos, su cuello, y a punto de explorar las intimidades más profundas de su ser…

Dejó que sus manos pequeñas y traviesas lo atrajeran hacia su cuerpo desnudo, y ambos gimieron sobre los labios del otro cuando sus intimidades chocaron a través de los calzoncillos del ojiverde. Aún así, Harry movió su miembro en círculos contra ella, que debió de arquear su espalda para buscar más contacto o estallaría de placer. Sentir sus senos chocando contra su pecho que continuaba con pintura de labios, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Deslizó sus calzoncillos hasta los tobillos, donde continuaba el pantalón; y se adentró en ella de un golpe. La castaña gimió en su oído, mientras sus uñas se enterraban en la nuca de su pareja. Cuando ambos se recuperaron del recibimiento de tanto placer en una misma estocada, él comenzó a embestir contra ella, marcando un ritmo al tiempo que la mesa seguía rechinando a su compás.

Hermione susurraba el nombre de su acompañante, que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad acallaba su voz con sus propios labios. Su aliento chocando contra el aire, junto al oído del ojiverde, estaba tan colmado de erotismo que Harry debió aumentar su ritmo. Sentirla retorcerse entre sus brazos, pidiendo por más eufóricamente pero a la vez sin entablar palabras; con sus cuerpos empañados en sudor que limpiaba las huellas del chocolate, que a su tiempo se difuminaba contra el aire a su alrededor, mientras enloquecía de placer sintiendo su húmeda cavidad contra él… simplemente terminaría matándolo.

Cuando sus pies fueron recorridos por leves cosquillas, supieron que estaban cerca del orgasmo. Mientras Harry propinaba sus últimas embestidas mordió el cuello de la castaña, que aumentaba el tono de su voz con cada movimiento que sentía contra ella. Cuando los temblores los invadieron, el ojiverde le anunció al oído que estaba a punto… y luego dio una última embestida que los transportó a otro mundo.

—¡Harry! — aquello ya no fue un susurro ni un gemido. Fue indudablemente un alarido de placer, un anuncio de que tocaba el cielo con las manos, de que sentía como el éxtasis de Harry invadía su cuerpo rápidamente, de que aquel había sido el climax más potente que había sentido jamás. Ni siquiera con Draco lograba sentir aquellas sensaciones…

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry aún continuaba nombrando a Dios, incapaz de creer el orgasmo que había logrado con una mujer que llevaba tan sólo unas horas conociendo, pero que se amoldaba a su cuerpo como si hubiera sido fabricada tan sólo para él. Aún mientras se dirigieron a la cama, exhaustos y satisfechos, en su mente seguía el pensamiento de que aquello era demasiado placer para un mortal. Que tanta lujuria debía matarlo. Claro que jamás imaginó que podría ser en sentido literal.

* * *

**N/A: **Eso es todo por hoy, ya saben, agradecemos sus comentarios y/o lechugazos en un necesitado y bien recibido post n.n

N/A 2(?): I KNOW, los capítulos impares le tocan a Nadia, pero tengo que decirlo: Por cada review salvamos a un gatito!


	3. Capítulo II

**N/A: Gente **  
** Acá traigo el esperado (?) capítulo dos, los va confundir más y despertará más dudas en sus mentecillas :B**  
**Así que cuéntennos, qué les parece, qué creen que va pasar o quién creen que es este misterioso personaje cuyo nombre no se menciona...**  
**Ahí va !**

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

Aquel había sido un sueño verdaderamente extraño, abrazó su almohada con fuerza mientras en su mente aún se reproducían aquellas raras y absurdas imágenes, ¿Por qué soñaba tales tonterías?

Un gruñido salió de su garganta al sentir como los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban por su ventana y estos empezaban a calentar su pierna que, tenía que decirlo, la sentía en una posición algo poco usual; sabía que tenía que moverse para huir de ese indeseado calor, pero no podía, aún con los ojos cerrados y comenzando a descifrar los sonidos que se dejaban escuchar a su alrededor, sentía adormecido su cuerpo; era como si hubiese corrido un maratón o un cansancio similar, sus músculos protestaban a tal grado que no pudo mantener más los ojos cerrados y los abrió de un golpe, cubriéndose inmediatamente con su brazo, ya que su compañero el sol la había dejado temporalmente ciega.

Fue en ese momento donde su mente convocó aquellas imágenes que ella había catalogado como sueño, que lo recordó todo… absolutamente todo.

Como si alguien hubiese pinchado su espalda de un rápido movimiento se sentó en aquella cama e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que se encontraba completamente desnuda; abrió los ojos descomunalmente a causa de la sorpresa, se escondió más entre las sábanas, avergonzada; e hizo un gesto de molestia cuando su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas de una peligrosa manera.

Alcohol, venganza, sexo... Harry Potter.

Tragó saliva y se encontró con que su garganta estaba más seca que el desierto del Sahara, esto solo logró que aquella realidad tomara más sentido, maldijo internamente por su estupidez y fue entonces que un brazo rozó su pierna.

Sabía lo que encontraría al desviar su vista, sabía lo que sentiría al ver aquel cuerpo a su lado, lo sabía… y aún así, al hacerlo y sentir todo aquello le sorprendió.

Envuelto en sus blancas sábanas estaba aquel que apenas hace unos días había jurado asesinar sin piedad alguna, estaba aquel que había destrozado su vida, estaba aquel maldito auror que tanto daño les había hecho a ella y a Draco…

— Draco.

El recuerdo del desmejorado rostro del rubio llegó sin que lo esperara ante ella, y como si se tratase de una película antigua se vio a ella misma y al chico aquella noche cuando por fin, después de años se habían encontrado; lo vio estremecerse cuando le había platicado lo mucho que había sufrido en aquella tortuosa prisión, lo vio apretar los puños al decirle como Harry Potter había ido a festejar su captura frente a él con su estúpido amigo pelirrojo; lo vio y le prometió compensar todo el daño sufrido.  
_  
"— Lo odio tanto.  
— Él pagará… te juro que pagará."_

Después de eso, su cálido abrazo… sacudió la cabeza en un inútil intento de sacar aquella maldita culpa que poco a poco se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sintió asco de sí misma al saber lo que había hecho con aquel tipo… Claro, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, a esas alturas estaba más que acostumbrada a seducir a sus víctimas y después sin el más leve remordimiento acabar con ellos; pero aquel no era el problema, ahí lo malo y patético era que ella lo había disfrutado, lo había gozado como nunca antes lo había hecho, por un segundo se había olvidado de quién era aquel hombre y lo mucho que la había lastimado, ¡maldita sea, incluso se había olvidado de Draco!

Lágrimas de rabia contra sí misma fueron recorriendo poco a poco sus mejillas; a su lado, Harry se movió entre sueños y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles, el chico movió su mano y ésta se posicionó en una posición adecuada para, si ella quería, tomarla y darle un suave apretón…

— No.

Decidida a terminar de una buena vez con aquello limpió con furia sus lágrimas, se puso rápidamente de pie y fue en busca de su varita; la encontró tirada en el suelo de su habitación, al verla y ver el desastre que había en esta no pudo evitar que su piel se erizara de punta a punta, su memoria invocaba a la perfección todas aquellas sensaciones que había sentido hace apenas unas horas; de nuevo sacudió su cabeza sacando esas ideas de su mente.

Levantó lentamente su varita, apuntó a Harry Potter y abrió la boca para decir el hechizo que acabaría de una vez con todo aquello.

_— Avada…_

— Hermione.

Al momento de escuchar su nombre y desconociendo la razón, los pocos pero intensos momentos que había pasado al lado de aquel moreno atacaron sin piedad alguna, Harry siguió moviéndose entre sueños y fue que supo, fue cuando descubrió que aquello no lo iba a poder hacer jamás, ni por Draco… ni por nadie.

No volvió a molestarse nuevamente en empuñar la varita entre sus dedos, estaba totalmente segura de que sus cuerdas vocales no conseguirían procesar las dos palabras que había pronunciado innumerables ocasiones anteriormente. Se revolvió los enmarañados cabellos castaños eufóricamente, mientras la varita resbalaba entre sus dedos sudorosos. Con unos torpes pasos se dirigió hasta el baño, en donde cerró la puerta en seco, y apoyó sus manos en el lavabo, dejando que todo el peso de su cuerpo se equilibrara contra él.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo, en donde aún quedaban restos de lágrimas secándose contra su piel. Cerró los ojos y lo único en lo que su mente le permitía pensar era… ¿Y ahora?

Se maldijo a sí misma por haber invitado al muchacho a su propia casa. Estaba tan segura de que podía deshacerse de él, que no había ideado un plan B. Golpeó el espejo con una mano, descargando la frustración que la invadía. El vidrio se quebró en cientos de pequeños pedazos, deformando la imagen de Hermione y multiplicando sus ojos castaños múltiples veces, sintió una punzada sobre su mano mientras gotas de sangre escurrían sobre su piel hasta aterrizar en el lavabo, y perdiéndose entre el colador de éste.

El repiqueteo de unos dedos sobre la puerta la sobresaltó.

—Hermione, ¿está todo bien ahí dentro?

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente y titubeó. Pero como si otra persona le infligiera un imperius, se dirigió hacia la salida del baño. Abrió la puerta bruscamente, encontrándose con un Harry confundido y con los ojos a medio cerrar. Lo único que llevaba puesto era un pantalón, dejando su torso bien formado a la vista de la castaña, que comenzaba nuevamente a ser invadida por los recuerdos de hace un par de horas; la imagen de sus cuerpos tocándose mutuamente y gimiendo salvajemente cruzó por su mente logrando estremecerla. Y cuando la mirada del ojiverde distinguió su mano la observó con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pero al mirar el espejo a sus espaldas unió los sucesos, y frunció el ceño sin entender.

Ella no podía alejar los pensamientos impuros de su mente teniéndolo semidesnudo frente a sí, por lo que cruzó su mirada con él e intentando que su voz no quiebre, le susurró.

—Vete.

—¿Qué? —había escuchado perfectamente las palabras, pero su cerebro se negaba a asimilarlas.

—¡Vete! ¡Ya mismo!

Lo empujó suavemente con una mano sobre el pecho, para que reaccione y se marche de una vez de su hogar. Pero reanudar el contacto con él sólo había traído más recuerdos que se alojaron su mente. Los frenéticos movimientos de su cuerpo contra el suyo…

—¡Vete! —esta vez le propició un golpe con su propia chaqueta, que se hallaba reposando sobre el suelo.

—No entiendo, Hermione…

El sonido de su nombre saliendo de sus labios solo le recordó sus continuos gemidos fusionándose, sus nombres escapándose entre jadeos de sus bocas y sus lenguas entrelazándose en una feroz batalla. Presionó sus párpados con fuerza, debía dejar de pensar en ello o terminaría abalanzándose nuevamente sobre él.

Entonces tomó su varita y sin dudar, apuntó con ella al ojiverde, que se limitaba a fruncir el ceño frente a sus inesperadas actitudes. Pero al notar que Hermione no lo pensaría dos veces antes de hechizarlo, se prendió la camisa, y adentró sus pies en los mocasines. Sin siquiera animarse a perder el tiempo en anudarlos, se echó la chaqueta a los hombros y se marchó escaleras abajo. La castaña lo perseguía con la varita firmemente entre sus dedos, para asegurarse de que abandonara su casa.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, Harry cruzó una última mirada con ella, y negó con la cabeza, decepcionado, mientras se aparecía en algún otro lugar. Y fue al observar su figura desintegrarse en el aire, cuando realmente cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer… ¿Qué le hizo pensar que Harry Potter desaparecería tan rápidamente de su vida?

* * *

Era de todos bien conocido que en la ciudad de Londres no existía mejor lugar para realizar y abastecerse de objetos ilegales como el callejón Knockturn. Si te encontraban merodeando por ahí, definitivamente no podías pretender buenas intenciones. Era por eso, que ahora iba como iba; cubierto por aquella larga gabardina negra que le cubría hasta las orejas, porque simplemente no se podía arriesgar.

Ahora él era un prófugo de la justicia, sabía que en ese momento un gran número de aurores seguían su rastro como sabuesos desesperados, todos comandados por el inepto de Potter que al parecer no quería otra cosa más que verlo de nuevo encerrado; sonrió burlonamente al pensar en la suerte que le esperaba al pobre infeliz.

Se sintió inmensamente agradecido de tener a alguien como Hermione a su lado, su suerte no podría ser mejor ya que además de ser una sangre pura, la chica era inteligente, letal y una bruja excelente, definitivamente su suerte no podía mejorar.

Con este pensamiento continuó su caminata por aquel clandestino callejón, afortunadamente pasaba desapercibido, todos se ocupaban de sus asuntos y el que otros como él llevaran gabardinas en un mero intento de pasar desapercibidos le fue de gran ayuda.

Daba la vuelta en una pequeña esquina cuando sintió la punta de una varita sobre su espalda, no pudo evitar sudar frío y maldecir su estupidez, estaba perdido; no había tenido ni siquiera tiempo de tomar su varita y defenderse… detuvo sus pasos y se mantuvo inmóvil esperando el típico sermón que los aurores solían decir cuando alardeaban de algo, aguardó uno… dos minutos, pero su atacante no dijo palabra alguna; estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus talones e insultar a aquel mago por su cobardía, pero claro, este no lo permitió.

— Quieto, no queremos que pase algún accidente ¿verdad, Draco?

Aquella voz…

Una carcajada fue lo que le siguió a aquel inusual saludo, aliviado sintió como era liberado de la amenaza de aquel mago, poco a poco y tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos giró su cuerpo y se encontró con él, no supo decir que fue lo que sintió al verlo, el tenerlo frente a él solo le hizo recordar años atrás cuando este le daba los informes de los movimientos de cada miembro del ministerio, Harry Potter incluido.

— No esperaba verte por aquí.

Vio como aquel sonreía de medio lado y se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

— Solo vine a asegurarme… ¿Está hecho?

Pudo ver la ansiedad en aquel conocido rostro y esto le divirtió un poco, definitivamente nada había cambiado.

— Cuenta con ello, Hermione se encargo de él.

Después de todo ya debía estar hecho, estaba seguro de eso, a esas alturas Harry Potter seguramente había pasado a mejor vida.

— Me alegra eso, no tienes idea de cuanto me alegra.

El mago sonrió de nuevo y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se alejo de él a paso ligero, dejándolo un tanto confundido.

— ¿A dónde vas? Pensé que querías hablar.

— Tengo un pésame que dar, mi querido amigo, tengo un pésame que dar.

Rápidamente se perdió de su vista dejándolo en la penumbra del callejón, mientras una suave llovizna comenzaba a bañar su cuerpo; sin saber exactamente qué hacer, negó con la cabeza un tanto divertido ya que empezaba a sospechar que en ese mundo existía alguien que había odiado a Harry Potter tanto como él… o tal vez más.

* * *

La puerta se cerró de un golpe detrás de sí, y comenzó a trepar las escaleras a grandes zancadas. La conversación que había sostenido hace unos instantes aún continuaba dando vueltas por su cabeza, pero las ansias de oír a su novia diciendo aquella frase que durante años había soñado oír mientras se pudría en Azkaban, era más poderosa…

Se quitó la gabardina y con un movimiento de su varita ésta se transportó por el aire hasta descansar en el perchero. Atravesó el umbral de su habitación pero frenó en seco con la imagen que sus ojos encontraron: Hermione tumbada en su cama, con el rostro sudado y los ojos llorosos, envolviendo su mano izquierda entre una venda color blanco, que se enrojecía cuando la sangre traspasaba la fina tela, con cada vuelta dada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Cuando lo observó con la mirada temerosa, luego de componerse del sobresalto que le provocó su entrada, supo que le ocultaba algo. Podía notar el pánico en sus ojos. La conocía demasiado. Al tenerla frente a él en ese estado temió lo peor; quiso envolverla en un cálido abrazo, quiso sentir su aliento chocar contra su pecho mientras desahogaba sus frustraciones, pero sintió como si una pared invisible le impedía acercarse a ella. No imaginó que desde ese momento nada volvería a ser igual…

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, como si se acercara a un perro furioso que podía llegar a atacarlo con cualquier movimiento en falso. Apoyó una rodilla sobre el suelo y le tomó el mentón con una mano, obligándola a cruzar sus miradas. Intentó comprender que sucedía sin trazar palabra, pero… nada.

—¿Lo hiciste? —ambos sabían a lo que se refería el rubio.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, pero titubeó antes de hacerlo. Draco frunció los labios, y se dirigió al armario para cambiarse la camisa. Por alguna razón le costaba creerlo, pero intentó auto-concientizarse de que eran puros inventos suyos. Quiso preguntarle detalles; si sufrió, si su muerte fue lenta, dolorosa, tan dolorosa como su estadía en la prisión más aterradora que pudiese existir… Pero la castaña parecía notablemente afectada sobre el tema abarcado, por lo que decidió dejarlo a un lado. Fue entonces cuando recordó un detalle que se le había pasado por alto, pero que le sería imposible de ignorar…

Se volteó hacia la muchacha que continuaba amoldando la venda en su mano; con los puños apretados y rogando a los cielos que la pregunta que realizó fuera negada al instante.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

Los ojos de Hermione bailaron en todas direcciones. La respuesta era obvia, pero prefería engañarse a sí mismo antes de tener que aceptarlo.

—Siempre usé ese sistema, Draco; pensé que lo entenderías…

¿Entenderlo? Casi podía imaginarlos revolcándose en la cama que dormía todas las noches. Recorriendo cada milímetro de sus cuerpos, mezclando sus olores y sus gotas de sudor… La sangre corría fervientemente bajo su piel, pero se tranquilizó con el pensamiento de que Harry Potter estaba en las ruinas. Que no existía. Que no era posible que volviera a intervenir en su vida.

¿O sí?

* * *

Apareció en la puerta de su departamento con el cabello desordenado y la camisa aún desabotonada, sabía que lo más fácil y sencillo en casos como aquellos era aparecerse directamente dentro; pero la verdad era que no se quería arriesgar a encontrar otra escena como la del mes pasado, cuando él, inocentemente y habiendo calculado los tiempos de Ron, se había aparecido en la sala y había presenciado algo que difícilmente podría olvidar, al menos no sin la ayuda de terapia; ver a Ron desnudo no era algo que se veía todos los días.

Invocar esta desagradable escena solo logro que su enfado aumentara y se disparara sin control alguno, ¡pero qué suerte tenía!

Él nunca había sido de las personas que se acostaban con la primera mujer que se topaban; no, a decir verdad su historial estaba algo vacío, vacío en comparación con el de Ron; pero simplemente lo que le acababa de pasar había pasado a la historia.

Solo por ser bella, aquella chica no tenía derecho a tratarlo así. Sí, Hermione era muy hermosa, bueno… más que hermosa la chica parecía una diosa, es por eso que desde que la había visto en aquella cafetería había actuado como lo hizo, quedándose como retrasado estudiando cada detalle de aquel perfecto rostro, después el inusual encuentro en aquel local solo había empeorado las cosas; sabía, sabía que no tenía que haber tomado, cuando el alcohol entraba en su sistema si bien era cierto la timidez desaparecía, la estupidez también hacia acto de presencia.

Resaca.

Y como si el pensar en alcohol hubiese disparado los ya tardíos síntomas de la nada deseada resaca, un intenso dolor de cabeza comenzó a atacarlo sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, maldijo una vez más y sin importarle encontrarse con un Ron en pelotas entró al departamento.

— ¡Demonios Ronald, vístete!

Definitivamente aquel pelirrojo tenía que pagarle un buen psicólogo, además, podría aprovechar para que de paso le sacara esos lujuriosos pensamientos que recorrían su mente al recordar a cierta castaña que había conocido unas horas atrás.

Revolvió sus cabellos, como si con ese movimiento podría alejar el dolor de cabeza que albergaba su cerebro. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, y un alarido se escapó de sus labios cuando su espalda chocó contra esta superficie; no le quedaba ninguna duda de la razón por la cual poseía aquel molesto dolor en los músculos…

El pelirrojo volvió a removerse en la cama de junto, y Harry cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la abandonaba para vestirse. Los sonidos de las compuertas del armario al cerrarse retumbaban con potencia en sus tímpanos.

—Harry.

Tomó su almohadón con las manos y lo apretó contra su rostro. Temía abrir los ojos por la creencia de que aquel sol mañanero terminaría por cegarlo. Rogó que la fastidiosa voz del pelirrojo era una ilusión, pero volvió a oír como pronunciaba su nombre. Se quejó internamente, y apenas despegando los labios de la almohada le contestó:

—¿Qué?

—Se fue.

Dejó el cojín a un lado y se limitó a observarlo con extrañeza. Los ojos de su amigo denotaban sorpresa y decepción. Luego de comprender que no respondería su pregunta muda, debió sentarse sobre la cama, y apoyando su espalda contra la fría y endurecida pared, lo interrogó:

—¿Quién se fue, Ron? —su voz sonaba ronca y un poco ahogada, e inevitablemente no pudo ocultar su enfado.

—Ella.

—¿Ella quién?

—La chica. La rubia. Cuando desperté ya no estaba.

Apoyó repetidamente la cabeza contra la pared, hasta que el sonido que provocaba este choque también lo fastidió.

—En verdad lo siento —su voz sonó tan sarcástica que temió que su amigo se molestara. Al contrario, el pelirrojo lo imitó y se tumbó sobre su cama.

¿Qué importancia podían llegar a tener dos simples corazones rotos?

* * *

Después del doceavo intento en el cual trató de nueva cuenta de ajustar de la manera correcta aquella endemoniada venda, suspiró frustrada y simplemente se dio por vencida, además, no era de importancia ponerse aquel vendaje, después de todo, no es que se fuera a morir por esa pequeña cortada.

Estaba a punto de deshacerse de aquella venda y tirarla a la basura, cuando unas cálidas manos le impidieron esto y solamente se dedicaron a hacer la tarea que a ella le resultaba tan imposible. Al sentir a Draco tan cerca de ella solamente sirvió para que la culpa de haberlo engañado golpeara con fuerza su estómago, ocasionando que unas náuseas se apoderaran de su cuerpo.

Un sudor frío comenzó de nuevo a aparecer sobre su frente, sabía que había sido malo mentirle al chico, pero simplemente cuando había llegado y había visto aquella alegría en su rostro, no fue capaz de no encubrir su error; no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle a Draco que simplemente no había podido asesinar a Potter.

La parte más triste de aquello era la razón por la cual no lo había hecho.

— ¿Cómo fue?

La pregunta del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos tomándola desprevenida, no había pensado en alguna artimaña para ese tema; abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, pero la cerró al instante no encontrando palabras para continuar su mentira.

Draco terminó el vendaje y tomó delicadamente su mano, la miró directamente a los ojos y pudo ver en su mirada el ardiente deseo de escuchar que Harry Potter había sufrido y tal vez suplicado por su vida… tragó saliva en respuesta.

— Bueno… como… como cualquier otro.

— Por favor, solo dime que suplicó por su vida… dime que en sus ojos se vio el terror de saber que moriría, dime como fue que reacciono cuando le dijiste por qué lo hacías… dime.

Algo pesado e incómodo se instaló en su estómago impidiéndole respirar correctamente, no… no podía seguir mintiendo, ella tenía que hablar con la verdad, no se podía arriesgar a que el día de mañana Draco se enterara por alguna otra boca de su mentira, tenía que hablar, y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

— Draco…

El chico le sonrió cálidamente mientras continuaba acariciando su lastimada mano. Aquello sólo hizo de su tarea algo más difícil de llevarse a cabo… ¿Cómo admitir que lo había defraudado solo porque sí?

— ¿Sí?

Lágrimas fueron acumulándose en sus ojos, hasta que sin poderlo evitar estas fueron a viajar por sus mejillas ocasionando que Draco enarcara una ceja y evidentemente preocupado estudiara su rostro en un intento por averiguar la razón de su tristeza.

— Perdóname.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Trató de ponerse de pie y alejarse de él, sabía que no sería capaz de decir mucho si se encontraba a esa distancia del chico; lo intentó una vez más, pero no pudo hacerlo.

— ¿Hermione?

Con la mano que tenía libre, acarició el rostro del que fue su compañero por años, mordió su labio en un evidente gesto de nerviosismo y habló tan rápido que estuvo casi segura que Draco no había entendido palabra alguna.

— No pude hacerlo, yo… yo no pude, yo… no maté a Harry Potter.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, incluso su agitada respiración redujo su velocidad… todo lo vio en cámara lenta, el antes sonriente rostro de Draco se deformó hasta dejar solo una máscara de total frialdad y evidente decepción, después de esto, la furia y el enojo fueron apareciendo en aquel pálido rostro… sí, sabía que tenía el derecho a estar molesto, pero ¿Por qué apretaba su mano de aquella manera?

— Me lastimas… Draco…

— ¿Que tú… qué?

— Lo siento, yo… Draco, suéltame, me duele.

La fuerza del chico no se redujo, al contrario, ésta aumentó de manera considerable; tanto que manchas color carmín comenzaron a traspasarse por la venda e incluso mancharon la mano del mago. El dolor fue en aumento, así como sus lágrimas; aquello no podía estar pasando, aquel no era su Draco.

— ¡Por favor!

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que la tomó totalmente desprevenida, Draco soltó por fin su mano, pero inmediatamente y sin darle tiempo de alejarse, con la furia brillando en sus platinados ojos, hizo algo que hasta ahora jamás había hecho…

El choque de la mano del chico con su mejilla fue algo que jamás hubiese esperado, no de él, no de Draco… pero era real, se lo decía el intenso dolor que comenzó a nacer en la parte derecha de su cabeza donde había recibido el golpe, más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos resbalando sobre su piel enrojecida.

— ¡Eres una estúpida, Hermione Granger, una estúpida!

No supo si fue la fuerza del golpe o la pura sorpresa la que ocasionó que sus rodillas perdieran fuerza y éstas terminaran por dejarla tumbada en el piso, donde no podía más que llorar aún sin creer lo que pasaba. Después de unos segundos tuvo a Draco a su lado pidiéndole perdón y acariciando su golpeada mejilla.

— Perdóname, yo… yo… no se qué me paso, yo…

La abrazó con fuerza, intentando enmendar la arrebatadora furia que se apoderó de su cuerpo durante los últimos segundos, pero eso no calmó su dolor ni físico ni emocional; aquel día Draco Malfoy había roto algo en ella, y todo… todo por Harry Potter.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por leer! Por cada review, salvamos un gatito! : D **


	4. Capítulo III

**N/A: Gente! aqui andamos de vuelta, enserio no saben como lamentamos la demora de este capitulo, pero digamos que hubo problemas tecnicos por ahi (?) en finnnn, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y el interes que le ponen a esta historia, estamos agradecidas por eso n.n bueno, supongo que tienen ganas de todo menos de leerme poniendo tonterias? xDD asi que.. aqui vamos Capitulo 3 n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo III.**

Un diminuto copo de nieve aterrizó sobre el tejado, cubriendo la pequeña porción que restaba para que se divisara completamente pintarrajeado de blanco. Bajo este techo se extendía una ventana, desde la cual una sombra vigilaba los movimientos de los transeúntes del Callejón Diagon, batiendo una copa entre sus manos en la segunda planta de un tenebroso bar. Su imagen apenas alcanzaba a distinguirse a través del vidrio, ya que el interior estaba poco iluminado, y este material conseguía empañarse fácilmente luego de unos segundos. Su semblante no demostraba expresión alguna; pero en el interior de esta cáscara que resultó ser su cuerpo, sus músculos se contraían y expandían, casi sin caber en su anatomía. Estrechaba la copa entre sus dedos sin temor a destruirla; y su piel se erizaba, no a causa del frío sino al pánico… porque Draco Malfoy comenzaba a tener pánico de sí mismo.

Intentó servirse un trago del alcohol que su copa contenía, pero le resultó imposible; el líquido sin duda se atoraría en su garganta si tomaba el valor de llevárselo a la boca. Hasta su propia saliva le sabía amarga y asquerosa… porque todo su mismo ser le profería asco. Él amaba a Hermione, ¿por qué había actuado de esa forma tan violenta? ¿Acaso su venganza importaba más que ella? Meneó la cabeza con desdén, intentando borrar los pensamientos tan descabellados que surcaban su cerebro.

Oyó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse lentamente, seguida de unos pasos inseguros y torpes acercándose a él. Decidió no voltearse, mirarlo a los ojos solo haría la tarea más difícil. Ambos mantuvieron silencio unos segundos, hasta que el recién llegado cortó el hielo.

—¿Me necesitabas?

Asintió con la cabeza, y dolorosamente sorbió un trago de aquel licor que parecía desgarrar su garganta. Su mano se deslizó entre su propia chaqueta y se tranquilizó al sentir que su varita mágica estaba a su alcance, por si la reacción de su colega resultaba desastrosa.

—Las cosas no salieron tal como lo planeamos.

—¿A qué te refieres? — un trago más se escurrió entre los labios del rubio, pero no parecía dispuesto a contestar — No entiendo…

—Harry Potter… —casi dejó escapar un alarido con este trago, que recorría sus entrañas fogosamente— está vivo.

No deseaba observar el rostro de su compañero al recibir la noticia, que rogando haber escuchado mal, se había acercado hasta él; pero a través del reflejo de la ventana vio su expresión de decepción y de euforia apoderarse completamente de éste durante un corto lapsus de tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas? Me habías dicho que ella había cumplido el trabajo… ¿Cómo es posible?

El recuerdo de la charla que mantuvo con la castaña se reprodujo en su mente como una cruel cinta de video. Esto provocó que su mano se cerrara aún más sobre el cristal, mientras a su lado un hombre caminaba en figuras irreconocibles, maldiciendo por lo bajo y por lo alto palabras inentendibles, refunfuñando por su propia madre, por aquel cara rajada que tanto detestaba, continuando por otra persona que de haber sabido la reacción del blondo no habría maldecido; pero Draco en un acto reflejo desenfundó su varita y lo apuntó al cuello, ya que sus oídos no podían soportar el nombre de su novia seguido de una grosería…

El pequeño hombre detuvo su andar al estar frente a la amenaza de Malfoy, estirando el cuello en un intento de alejarse de ella, y respiró entrecortadamente durante los segundos que siguieron.

—Nunca… vuelvas a decir… algo así de… Hermione… ¿entendiste? —su voz fue más un refunfuño de odio, ya que intentaba reprimir las ganas de devolver semejante insulto a aquel estúpido. Pero no podía, era el único contacto que poseía con Harry Potter.

Él asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente, mientras Draco bajaba la varita y volvía a guardarla entre su chaqueta. Con un empujón quitó a su compañero del camino y abandonó el local a pasos apresurados.

Se marchó sin estar seguro de su destino, del Callejón Diagon; recorriendo como inconsciente los pasillos de la ciudad, sumido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, sin tomar la precaución de no ser visto por ningún mago y mucho menos por un auror. En ese momento otras preocupaciones cruzaban por su mente, ¿qué derecho tenía de atacar a ese hombre por sus groserías, cuando él había lastimado a Hermione en lo más profundo? Sintió nuevamente ese asco hacia sí, esa depresión, esas ganas de golpearse por todas sus estupideces… y, más que nada, por haberse enamorado de Hermione Granger.

* * *

En su mente y mientras daba un último arreglo a su ropa, sólo se encontraba un lugar en específico, nunca antes desde que tenía memoria la tienda de Lechuzas le había parecido tan excitante; chasqueó la lengua mientras pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, aquello no fuera una idea tan buena. El entender esto solo ocasionó que detuviera su tarea de peinar su ya indomable cabello.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Confundido, dejó de cambiarse para dirigirse a su cama con la vista perdida en la nada.  
¿Hacía todo ese espectáculo por alguien que lo había tratado tan mal? Ante esto, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, ya que "tratado tan mal" la verdad no venía al caso, lo quisiera aceptar o no, aquella noche había sido la mejor de toda su vida; pasar la noche con aquella desconocida se había convertido en la experiencia más emociónate que había tenido en años. Era difícil de creer eso viniendo de un auror, pero así lo era. En todo ese tiempo en el cual llevaba trabajando para el Ministerio se había en cierto modo acostumbrado al peligro, este ya no representaba reto alguno para él; por el contrario aquella castaña lo era, y sabía, uno muy grande.

Así, un poco más animado y extrañamente tarareando una canción, terminó su tarea de tratar de estar presentable, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta su cabello era un caso perdido; salió con paso decidido de su habitación con la única idea de encontrarse con Hermione y tal vez repetir lo de la noche anterior. Sí… lo necesitaba; más que por deseo, por el bien de su salud mental.

Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando algo llamó su atención, logrando que por un segundo Hermione se apartara de su mente.

— ¿Ron?

¿Era aquel zombi su amigo?

— ¿Estás bien?

El pelirrojo le regaló una extraña mueca y asintió con la cabeza; no, él sabía que no estaba bien, al parecer aquel encuentro con aquella rubia le había afectado más de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Interesante… aquello podría ser interesante, la verdad creyó que nunca llegaría la mujer que hiciera sentar cabeza a ese amigo suyo, sin duda si alguna vez tenía el gusto de ver aquella mujer, le regalaría una caja de chocolates por tan grande osadía.

— Nos vemos al rato.

Un gruñido fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, y así más animado y con las prisas por llegar simplemente cerró sus ojos concentrándose en el callejón Diagon, no aparecería en la tienda directamente; lo menos que quería era que ella se espantara y de nuevo lo corriera a gritos.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que pequeños copos de nieve cubrían su capa, maldijo internamente por no traer algo más apropiado; pero aún así, solo suspiró y con los nervios a flor de piel se encaminó hacia la lechucería donde sabía, Hermione trabajaba, se lo había mencionado aquella noche. Se sonrojó levemente al caer en la cuenta de que cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado se grabaron en su cerebro como talladas en piedra. En su mente se concentraron las posibles reacciones de la chica al verlo cruzar esa puerta, todas… todas mostraban a una sorprendida pero feliz Hermione, no quería pensar en la otra posibilidad, esa donde la castaña le echaba en la cara algunas gracias de lechuza.

— Solo es una mujer.

¡Y qué mujer! Negó con la cabeza divertido por su evidente debilidad, lo quisiera aceptar o no, aquella joven le había afectado más de lo que alguna vez imaginó; era por eso que había ido a buscarla, aún en contra de su herido orgullo, ahora se encontraba caminando por aquel concurrido callejón Diagon mientras divagaba con algún ensañado discurso. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un hombre iba por la misma dirección que él, al parecer tan perdido en su mente como él lo estaba, y sin poderlo evitar de un momento a otro sus cuerpos chocaron, ocasionando que el otro tipo soltara una tremenda maldición.

— ¡¿Te puedes fijar, idiota?

Estaba a punto de disculparse por su torpeza, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que cuando sus palabras estaban listas para salir de sus labios, estas se devolvieron sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo; ahí, frente a él se encontraba uno de los prófugos más buscados en aquel momento, se encontraba ni más ni menos… Draco Malfoy.

Era consciente de que debía actuar al instante, antes de que el mortífago volviera a escapar; pero había sido de tal magnitud su sorpresa que su cuerpo se paralizó. El rubio respondió de igual manera; pero en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de su situación, sacó su varita en una ágil maniobra, mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios había llegado a uno de los Callejones más recorridos del mundo mágico. El ojiverde imitó su acción, pero en cuanto intentó hechizarlo se había esfumado de su vista, perdiéndose entre la gente. Se volteó y recorrió la multitud con los ojos, a una velocidad fugaz. Distinguió sus cabellos dorados alejándose a toda velocidad y comenzó a correr tras él.

Debía alcanzarlo, tenía que alcanzarlo, necesitaba alcanzarlo. Apenas sentía sus piernas romper contra el suelo a causa de la gran rapidez con la que se movía. Podía hechizarlo a esa distancia, pero si Malfoy se agachaba el rayo de luz podría desviarse hacia un transeúnte, lo que un auror no debía permitir jamás; aunque debía admitir que un poco más y no le importaría nada que no fuera acabar con ese bastardo…

Su contrincante repentinamente realizó un brusco giro hacia la derecha, que él repitió tan instantáneamente como sus sentidos y la adrenalina que recorría sus venas le permitió. Se adentraron en un callejón oscuro y solitario, ni un alma en pena siquiera sería capaz de recorrer tales pasadizos, poseedores de un aire tan tenebroso que le erizó la piel de la nuca. Estaba tan solo a unos pasos de él, casi podía sentir sus talones bajo la suela de sus zapatos; debió haberlo inmovilizado con un embrujo en aquel momento, pero las ansias de refregar la victoria en su rostro le eran mayores, así como a la vez lo llevaron a cometer un grave error.

El pasillo no tenía salida. Malfoy dio media vuelta y lo observó con desdén. ¿Aún se atrevía a usar esa mirada con él? Ambos se señalaban con la varita, sin moverse, y sumidos en un profundo silencio, como si quisieran leerse el pensamiento. Pero no lo hicieron. Al menos, Harry no lo consiguió; ya que un rayo de luz violeta rozó su cabeza, provocando que sus cabellos se agitaran levemente. A su vez lanzó un Desmaius al blondo, pero éste lo esquivó con una sacudida de su varita mágica. Demonios, en realidad era ágil.

—Vas perdiendo la práctica, ¿eh, Potter?

—En unas horas estarás tras las rejas, donde debes estar…—murmuró con el odio escurriéndose entre sus labios. En respuesta el muchacho lanzó un bufido, que le sonó más a la risa que pegan los adultos cuando observan a un incrédulo colocar su diente bajo la almohada.

—No soy el único que no está donde debería.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender. ¿A qué diablos se refería con eso? Y aquella distracción le sirvió al rubio para escupir un encantamiento que aterrizó en el pecho del ojiverde. La inminente fuerza logró que saliera despedido hacia atrás, aterrizando a unos cuantos metros de distancia, sobre la frialdad y suciedad del suelo. Intentó levantarse antes de que algo peor sucediese, pero aquel hechizo lo había dejado completamente débil e inútil.

Observó la sombra de Draco Malfoy aparecer en la imagen borrosa que determinaba su visión, entonces la oscuridad se hizo presente; y la sonrisa burlona y cruel de éste hombre fue difuminándose gradualmente hasta que la penumbra se apoderó completamente del ambiente…

* * *

Sabía que no era la más brillante idea salir en un día como aquel, cualquier persona normal se quedaría en casa tomando alguna taza de chocolate mientras se entretenía con algún tonto programa de televisión; pero no, ella no era como los demás.

Así que hacía lo único que le ayudaba en cierto modo distraerse; salir a vagar por ahí siempre la había tranquilizado y más en tiempos como aquellos donde su pequeña mentecilla no dejaba de molestarla con absurdos pensamientos de su ahora amor imposible.

Suspiró por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza y trataba de distraerse con los aparadores de aquel lugar, veía solo por tener algo que hacer, fue ahí mientras estudiaba un extraño cuadro que la idea de ir a visitar a su hermano le gustó más que nunca. Sonrió un poco mientras sin poder evitarlo sentía sus mejillas enrojecer ante tal idea, sabía a quién vería al ir a ese lugar.

Dio un vistazo al cielo que al parecer tenía planeada una buena nevada y se decidió, un poco más animada dio media vuelta para ir a buscar algún lugar apartado donde aparecerse. Gracias a Merlín no tuvo que caminar mucho, en pocos segundos estuvo en la entrada de un solitario callejón, pero se encontró con una imagen que provocó que el alma se le fuera literalmente a los pies.

Se trataba de dos hombres, hombres que ella conocía muy bien. Sintió que su garganta se secaba al ver como uno de ellos salía disparado por la fuerza de un hechizo y sin poder hacer mas caía en la inconsciencia, mientras el otro, sonriendo con superioridad y escupiendo a los pies del indefenso chico sacaba su varita dispuesto a acabar con la vida de aquel hombre.

— Harry…

Nunca había sido de las personas que se pueden considerar valientes, siempre había vivido en su pequeño mundo donde todo era perfecto y nadie la necesitaba, hasta ahora…

— ¡Desmaius!

El hechizo salió de sus labios sin que ella supiera el momento exacto en que se decidió a hacerlo, lamentablemente no dio donde quería, pero sirvió para que aquel rubio sorprendido por la intromisión dejara de apuntar al inerte cuerpo de Harry. Al verla el mortifago sonrió burlonamente y apuntó hacia ella, por un segundo pensó que la atacaría sin piedad, pero no fue así; de la nada y sin saber exactamente por qué, Draco Malfoy gruñó y salió disparado antes de que lo notara. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar que no corría peligro alguno; para cuando lo hizo, rápidamente fue al lado de Harry que continuaba sumido en la inconsciencia, tomó con sumo cuidado su rostro y sintiéndose aliviada por haber salvado su vida y mientras sentía el frío sudor cubrir su frente, besó los labios del chico con el deseo de que algún día pudiera hacerlo cuando él estuviera consciente.

Después de haber realizado aquella pequeña fantasía cayó en cuenta de que tal vez Harry estuviera muriendo, asustada tomó el pulso del chico y se tranquilizó un poco al sentir el débil palpitar de las venas del auror, con una rápida caricia tocó el rostro del moreno y se preocupó al notar la temperatura del cuerpo de Harry, tenía que moverse, tenía que llevarlo a San Mungo.

— No te preocupes Harry, estás a salvo. Estás conmigo.

* * *

Tenía que ser una broma… Sí, no podía ser otra cosa, ya que Harry simplemente no podía estar en ese endemoniado hospital. Seguramente había entendido mal las palabras de Ginny, el que su hermana fuera la persona encargada de decirte tal cosa debería ser motivo suficiente para que aquello fuera mentira.

Bufó molesto mientras maldecía internamente a aquel par por sacarlo de la cama en un día como aquel, seguramente Harry le había hablado a Ginny de su extraña actitud y estos habían encontrado divertido sacarlo a la calle con aquel absurdo pretexto.

— Pero ya me la pagarán.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta que había llegado a la sala de espera de San Mungo, esperaba encontrarse ahí tanto a Harry como a su hermana, no… no estaban; enarcó una ceja un tanto confundido ¿Hasta dónde llevarían aquella tonta broma? Suspiró por lo bajo y dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, no había rastro alguno de los chicos.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí cuando una singular cabellera rubia llamó su atención, sintiendo como el corazón latía desaforadamente en su pecho y mientras sentía como un molesto y pegajoso sudor recorría su frente, supo a quien pertenecía aquel cabello. Sí, no había duda, conocía aquellas curvas. Tragó saliva y sintió como el piso se movía bajo los zapatos que se achicaban cada vez más sobre su fisonomía, la chica dejó de darle la espalda y él pudo ver su rostro; no había duda, era ella.

¿Desde cuándo Ron Weasley se sentía desfallecer por una chica? Entrecerró los ojos sin saber cómo reaccionar; quería salir corriendo pero sus piernas no le respondieron, sin duda estaba siendo infantil, no lo podía evitar; escuchó unos pasos llegando a él y casi al instante una singular voz lo hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe.

— Ronald, que gusto verte, ¿Has venido a ver a Harry?

Sin duda, aquel día no podía empeorar.

* * *

Con la rabia desbordándose por sus extremidades, un muchacho rubio cerró la puerta de su hogar en un golpe seco y ruidoso, que provocó el sobresaltó de una muchacha en la habitación, escaleras arriba. Sin embargo, este rubio se dirigió a la cocina, para propinar un golpe eufórico contra la pared. El cimiento tembló ligeramente, mientras una pequeña e indiferente punzada de dolor surgía en sus puños. Esto no fue suficiente para desahogar su furia, por lo que tomó una valiosa vasija que reposaba sobre la mesa en la que solían comer, esperando sentir su enojo romperse junto con el sonido de la arcilla quebrándose en pequeños pedazos, pero esto no sucedió. Una de sus manos se deslizó rápidamente hacia la mesada y echó unas cuantas tazas al suelo, intentando deshacerse de la terrible adrenalina que lo invadía; pero fue entonces cuando notó que ni siquiera destruyendo la casa entera lograría librarse de la impotencia de no poder haber asesinado a Harry Potter.

—Draco…

Cuando su voz aterrizó suavemente sobre sus tímpanos, en un arduo intento logró serenarse. No podía permitirse cometer la misma estupidez una vez más, no podía simplemente dejarse ganar por sus impulsos, no podía permitir que la única persona en el mundo que parecía comprenderlo se alejara de él. Simplemente no podía.

Ocupó un lugar en una de los asientos del comedor, no por nada dándole la espalda a la castaña, que se limitaba a una mirada de preocupación. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, entrelazándolas con sus cabellos en un intento de controlar sus temblores, pero estos no cesaron.

Antiguamente solía padecer de ataques de furia de vez en cuando, y estos llegaban a su fin con el abrazo cálido de Hermione. Volteó su cabeza levemente y no observó ninguna señal de predisposición a consuelo alguno. Desde aquel día, ella había cambiado. Aunque lo cierto era que ambos habían cambiado.

¿Tendría ella… miedo? Se odió aún más a sí mismo, ante este pensamiento. Volvió a dirigir su vista a los peldaños del suelo, cuando sus oídos recibieron la alerta de unos pasos acercándose. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su espalda, y se estremeció ligeramente con el contacto. No era una mano cálida, era una mano fría y rígida. Distante. Desconocida.

—¿Me vas a decir que sucedió?

Titubeó en un meneo de la cabeza, y frunció los labios. ¿Ahora tenía que decirle que había fracasado, luego de haberla llamado estúpida por lo mismo?

—Nos encontramos.

—¿Quién?

—Yo, estaba a punto de hacerlo… estuve tan cerca…—comentó, cerrando sus puños mientras sus nudillos crujían ligeramente.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Si tan sólo hubiera actuado unos minutos antes… fue tan estúpido…

—¡Draco!

—Yo… —por nada del mundo cruzaría su mirada con ella en aquel momento—Harry Potter.

Deseó que su corazón no hubiera saltado de aquella manera en cuanto escuchó la voz del blondo pronunciar ese nombre. Comenzó a asaltarlo de preguntas que no obtuvieron respuesta, actitud que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos del rubio, a pesar de que se limitaba a chirriar sus dientes continuamente.

—Exijo respuestas…—la castaña se colocó frente a él de modo que tuviera que observarla obligatoriamente.

—¿Te preocupa tanto?

—Draco…

—¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo al hospital, entonces? —le reclamó, poniéndose de pie en un brusco salto; en esta ocasión chocando sus miradas como dos bolas de fuego ardiendo.

—¿Hospital? —Hermione no retrocedió, pero su corazón dio un brinco más al imaginarse al ojiverde en una cama de algún Sanatorio, cubierto de vendas y de sangre… —¿Qué le hiciste?

—Lo quieres, ¿verdad? Te preocupa más de lo que debería.

—¡¿Dónde está? —la muchacha tensó sus labios, nerviosa. Ni siquiera podía comprender la razón de sus nervios. ¡Draco tenía razón! No debería preocuparle tanto, al fin y al cabo era un auror más; pero por alguna razón que desconocía, cada vez que su recuerdo saltaba en su retina su sangre se aceleraba hasta acompasarse con la velocidad de un ferrocarril…

—En San Mungo, de seguro. Ve. Ve, corre a sus brazos, si es lo que tanto deseas. — el rubio le dio la espalda nuevamente, y apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesada de la cocina, largando un suspiro de resignación.

Hermione se echó la chaqueta a los hombros y cerró los ojos fuertemente, visualizando en su mente la imagen de San Mungo. Oyó los labios de Draco escupir una maldición mientras en la mente de la joven los únicos pensamientos que cabían era la duda de si su cordura aún continuaba en su lugar, pero al sentir la tierra del hospital bajo sus pies sólo pudo confirmar la teoría de que estaba demente. Hermione Granger, verdaderamente estaba demente…

Sintió como si su cabeza se estuviera transportando a otra dimensión, dejando atrás a su cuerpo; pero se tranquilizó al sentir tierra firme bajo sus zapatos. Su mente aún se encontraba dando vueltas y difuminando su visión, pero de todas maneras sus piernas pudieron asimilar torpemente la orden de caminar. Se dirigió atropelladamente hasta una puerta transparente, que empujó con fuerza pudiendo ingresar al hospital.

Sus ojos recorrieron la sala de espera rápidamente, sin saber exactamente dónde debían buscar. Caminó hasta una repisa desde donde una asistente atendía las consultas de los visitantes, colocándose detrás de una muchacha pelirroja que había llegado con anterioridad. Resopló echando una mirada a su reloj para fingir un inexistente desinterés, mientras por dentro los nervios la consumían segundo a segundo. Pero dentro del diálogo de la muchacha delante de ella hubo una palabra que no pudo ignorar.

—Disculpe, ¿Podría decirme dónde se encuentra internado Harry Potter? Lo había traído hace unas horas, pero fui a buscarle ropa y olvidé dónde estaba…

Agudizó el oído y escuchó a la recepcionista indicar el segundo piso, habitación catorce. Precipitándose sobre las escaleras, tomó una gran y poco disimulada ventaja a la joven pelirroja cuyo nombre desconocía. Sus zapatillas empujaban contra los escalones fervientemente, y sus pies se detuvieron en seco al llegar al segundo piso. Distinguió la habitación número diez y siguió con la vista hasta hallar la catorce. No cabía duda de que allí se encontrara el moreno, puesto que a pocos pasos aquel tan conocido amiguito pelirrojo charlaba con una muchacha rubia y de aire soñador.

Observó por la pequeña ventana de la puerta y se mordió el labio con tristeza con la imagen que distinguía claramente a través del vidrio. El ojiverde reposando, inconsciente; sobre una cama limpia y bien tendida, su tez demacrada sin expresión alguna pero notablemente débil la conmovió hasta el alma, eso se lo anunció el nudo que sujetaba su garganta y las lágrimas que sin saber bien por qué se agolpaban una a una sobre sus ojos.

Sin importarle si alguien la veía, atravesó la puerta casi apresuradamente; y conteniendo aquellas increíbles y poderosas intenciones de entregarle sus propias fuerzas si era necesario, para que volviera a abrir sus ojos; se paró junto a Harry y tomó entre sus dedos algunos cabellos revoltosos. De cualquier manera, se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que estaba bien.

—Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? —sugirió una femenina voz a sus espaldas.

Sin voltearse y revelar su identidad, dolorosamente soltó los cabellos de Harry y cerró los ojos para volverse a aparecer en algún otro lugar. Mientras la tierra a su alrededor comenzó a girar, deseó no haber discutido con Draco y haberse aparecido en el hospital. Porque Harry Potter comenzaba a importarle demasiado.

Y eso podía ser una amenaza.

* * *

**N/A: Eso es todo, ya saben, dudas, comentarios... lo que sea, sera bien recibido en un post n.n, hasta la proxima n.n**

** ... (Natt mete su cuchara) Por cada review salvamos a un gatito :D **


	5. Capítulo IV

**N/A: Gente bonita (L)**  
**Les dejo el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste, como verán la cosa se pone intensa, ya empiezan a manifestarse los celos, la hipocresía, la envidia, las mentiras, el rencor... más fuertes que á les guste este capítulo :)**

**Advertencia: Escenas para mayores de dieciocho, lean bajo su propia y perversa responsabilidad (?**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. **

La manecilla del reloj de pared se asomó gloriosamente a la cima, y un molesto hombrecillo con un poco modesto tambor le restregó en la cara que transcurría otra mañana que malgastaba en casa.

Casi se cumplía una semana desde su abandono al hospital, afortunadamente aquel ataque no había sido tan grave como muchos esperaban, lamentaban e incluso algunos celebraban; pero aun así se encontraba postrado en aquella cama, como un anciano sobrepasando el siglo que sólo dedicaba sus días a aguardar el momento en el que abandonase la vida.

Patético.

Suspiró por lo bajo mientras desviaba la vista hacia el techo, era tan severo su aburrimiento que tomó su varita con desgana y comenzó a lanzar pequeños hechizos que iban tomando forma de animales o al menos eso pretendía; después de dibujar un perro que simulaba más un osezno, desistió y abandonó esta tarea. Según numerosos pensadores, el tiempo libre en exceso es pensamiento en exceso, lo cual si bien es un instrumento de sabiduría, es un arma letal. Aplicando esta ley, su odio hacia Draco Malfoy no hizo más que elevarse hasta las nubes. ¿Por qué simplemente no se había limitado a matarlo? ¿Esta era su venganza, matarlo de aburrimiento?

Su mente invocó a la perfección el recuerdo de aquella tarde, el cómo el mismo mortífago parecía incluso sorprendido de verlo; lucía desorientado, extraño, aún no lograba entender el hecho de que continuara con vida, cuando el rubio le había lanzado aquel hechizo dejándolo inconsciente creyó que aquel sería su fin, solo basta imaginarse lo grande que fue su sorpresa al abrir los ojos unas horas más tarde y encontrarse con las blanquecinas paredes de San Mungo. Y que lo primero que viera al despertar fuera aquella conocida cabellera pelirroja no ayudó demasiado, tal vez fuera iluso, pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que cierta castaña fuera a visitarlo; naturalmente no se había presentado, en un principio trató de convencerse de que tal vez no se hubiera enterado del ataque, pero esa idea quedo descartada al día siguiente cuando decenas de reporteros trataban de burlar la seguridad del hospital e ingresar para una entrevista, a esas alturas su ataque era de lo que todo el mundo mágico hablaba.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando comprendió que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a temas que no lo merecían, si en ese tiempo ella no se había presentado era claro que él no le interesaba. Una extraña molestia que nada tenía que ver con su estado de salud se instaló de golpe en su estómago, esa sensación no le gustaba; dio otro vistazo al reloj y cayó en la cuenta que apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde la última vez que lo consultó, bufó frustrado y algo cansado de la cama se dispuso a irse de ahí.

Pero apenas había puesto un pie fuera de esta cuando una figura ingresó en la escena, impidiéndole continuar con su plan.

— Harry, ¿qué haces?

La cálida mano de Ginny tomó su brazo y con un poco de fuerza lo devolvió a la cama arrancando un quejido de su parte ¡Fantástico!

— Oh, Ginny, déjame.

Sabía que estaba siendo grosero, pero dadas las circunstancias no lo podía evitar, su aburrimiento y la idea de que tal vez ya no volvería a ver a Hermione, lo traían de un humor de perros; que desquitaba con el primero que se le ponía enfrente, y tenía que decirlo, en esos días ese alguien… era Ginny.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? Me hubieras llamado, yo…

— No quiero nada, lárgate.

La reacción de la pelirroja era evidencia suficiente para decir que le habían dolido sus palabras; sí, se lamentó por eso pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, sabía que Ginny no tenía la culpa de nada, incluso le debía su vida a aquella chica pero aun así…

— Sólo quería ser de ayuda, yo…

Sintió el error que había cometido reflejado en la expresión del rostro de la menor de los Weasley, aterrorizado por esto trató de nuevo de ponerse de pie y enmendar la situación, pero no pudo hacer demasiado, de un momento a otro a su habitación ingresó precipitadamente, que viendo tal escena, sólo pudo enarcar una ceja evidentemente molesto, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de obvio desagrado, y es que… después de todo ella era su hermana.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Balbuceó frente a la mirada de su amigo pelirrojo, y con un crudo ademán de las manos intentó explicar el motivo del disimulado malestar de Ginny, pero su intento se vio fallido cuando esta atravesó la habitación y se perdió tras la puerta, cerrándola en un portazo seco y ruidoso.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

Parpadeó frente a la repentina amenaza que Ron le presentaba. Aquello definitivamente lo había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que sólo pudo fruncir el entrecejo y retorcer suavemente las sábanas entre sus manos.

—No te entiendo.

Él se limitó a rodar los ojos en respuesta, y Harry no pudo contestar más. Si bien él se había hospedado en La Madriguera desde que salió del hospital, aquella no era una actitud normal en su amigo.

— Ella te salvó la vida. ¿Lo sabías, verdad? Por lo menos podrías mostrarle algo de consideración.

Se sintió estúpido, y quiso levantarse a pedirle una disculpa a la pelirroja, pero estaba seguro que sus piernas no le responderían si siquiera intentaba moverlas; lo que provocó que el sentimiento de miseria hacia sí mismo aumentara.

— A veces siento que… siento que alguien debería darte una lección, Harry.

Y sin decir más, terminando aquella frase con un tono totalmente frío y notablemente fastidiado, se marchó de la habitación; sumiendo al ojiverde en una de las meditaciones más profundas de su existencia, en la cual debatió que, verdaderamente, todas las personas poseían un lado oscuro.

El frío de la aquella noche golpeó sus mejillas y fue ahí cuando maldijo no haber traído con ella alguna prenda que consiguiera mantener el calor en su cuerpo durante más tiempo, levantó las solapas de su delgada capa en un inútil intento de impedir el paso a ese gélido viento.  
Desesperada, comenzó a mover su pie en un extraño movimiento que no poseía ritmo alguno, sumiéndose lentamente en la desesperación. ¿Acaso esas personas nunca dormían? Molesta, gruñó por lo bajo mientras deseaba con todas sus ganas que aquellas luces por fin se apagaran, la verdad es que nunca pensó que aquella clandestina tarea suya fuera tan estresante.

Pero la culpa de todo la tenía él, ¿Por qué teniendo su propio departamento se sumía en el exilio que representaba aquella extraña construcción? Al pensar en esto no pudo evitar darle un nuevo vistazo a singular casa, era extraña, se veía débil y tal vez esperando cualquier movimiento para venirse abajo, con aquella arquitectura inestable y creando la ilusión de estar en continuo movimiento.

Fue ahí, mientras imaginaba que le daba una patada a la casa y esta se derrumbaba, que gracias a Merlín la última luz se extinguió.

Aliviada y siendo muy cuidadosa se acercó a aquel lugar, conocía muy bien el camino, sabía por dónde ir para que las sombras de los árboles cubrieran su sombra, después de todo ese tiempo de repetir esas visitas algún punto positivo debía sumar.

Mientras esquivaba las una que otra traicionera rama, sintió un poco de pena al pensar en su situación, ahí se encontraba una poderosa bruja recurriendo a los más tristes trucos para poder verlo, porque sí, se encontraba ahí con el único propósito de visitar al que en una ocasión había jurado asesinar sin piedad.

Como pensó antes, triste. Y es que, por mucho que intentó esa extraña preocupación que había nacido hacia Harry Potter simplemente no se esfumaba de sus pensamientos, día a día sentía esa rara necesidad de ir a ver con sus propios ojos que aún su estado era saludable, que estaba a salvo y que Draco no hubiese intentado acabar lo que no pudo en aquella ocasión.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió con facilidad, entró con sigilo a la casa y reconoció ese olor tan familiar, sabía a dónde debía dirigirse, así que con más seguridad precipitando en sus pasos y no como aquella primera vez donde topó con toda clase de muebles, se dirigió a la habitación que ella conocía muy bien.

Subió con cuidado las escaleras al momento que el recuerdo de su actual situación con el rubio llenó de amargura su rostro, algo en ellos había cambiado, lo había hecho ese día en que él la había golpeado de esa manera. Trató de ser comprensiva, sabía que no era para menos, después de todo ella había fallado, ella había echado a la borda todo lo que alguna vez juntos planearon, después de todo fue ella y no Draco la que había sido lo suficientemente débil como para sentirse imposibilitada de asesinar a aquel auror en aquella ocasión.

Porque era ella y no el rubio la que comenzaba a sentir como sus manos sudaban cuando tenía cerca al moreno, la que sentía cosquilleos en su cuerpo al invocar lo que aquel chico la había hecho sentir, era ella y no Draco la que fantaseaba con poder repetir lo de aquella noche, era ella y no él la que empezaba a sentir más que simpatía por el joven auror.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba llegó a aquella conocida puerta, agudizó el oído tratando de averiguar que en efecto Harry estuviese profundamente dormido como otros días, a través de esta pudo escuchar a la perfección la débil respiración del chico, un poco más segura, con cuidado y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible la abrió, y ahí lo encontró, Harry…

Era imposible describir el alivio que sintió al ver que en efecto el chico estaba bien, sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, y como todas las noches desde aquella primera vez se limitó a caminar a los pies de la cama de Harry para quedarse ahí, parada observando como el ojiverde dormía profundamente. Se sintió avergonzada por el acto psicópata que llevaba a cabo diariamente, pero simplemente era su dosis periódica de cocaína. Todo iba como se supone debería de ir, todo era normal así que simplemente no lo vio venir.  
De un momento a otro y sin saber exactamente por qué, el chico se levantó de golpe de la cama, soltando un pequeño grito, provocando en la castaña una breve parálisis.

Un minuto de silencio para después ver como Harry evidentemente confundido fruncía el entrecejo mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración, lo vio tallar sus ojos con violencia mientras abría la boca tratando de decir algo, ella pudo huír, ella pudo desaparecer pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Hermione?

No pudo contestar, no pudo moverse… no pudo hacer nada.

Lo normal hubiera sido empuñar su varita y accionar una desaparición, como siempre; porque huir últimamente se había convertido en una costumbre; pero alguna extraña fuerza sobrenatural la mantenía firmemente adherida al suelo. Ni siquiera coordinó movimientos cuando Harry se acercó más a ella, por sobre las sábanas, y estrechó sus dedos con una mano.

—¿Hermione? —volvió a decir, como aún temiendo que su figura fuera tan sólo una ilusión.

El moreno se arrodilló sobre la cama, y colocó su rostro a la altura del de ella, observándola con aprehensión. Tomó aquel rostro entre sus manos y notó como ella se estremecía ante su contacto. No tenía idea del cómo y el porqué ella había ingresado a La Madriguera pasada la medianoche, pero a decir verdad, habían llegado a un punto en el que ni siquiera le importaba. La única idea que zumbaba en su cerebro era una en la cual la castaña no se marchaba jamás. Por su parte, ella sentía su piel erizarse con cada milímetro de distancia que se acortaba entre ambos.

—Harry… —su nombre se escapó de sus cuerdas vocales sin poder evitarlo, fue una reacción de su sistema al sentir los labios del moreno rozar los suyos. Pero al contrario, su voz asimilaba más un gemido que una queja, lo que provocó que las hormonas del muchacho se alborotaran aún más.

La cercanía entre los dos logró que sus caderas se rozaran levemente, pero fue suficiente para que esta vez un gemido en todo el sentido de la palabra saliera de la boca de la castaña. Cerró los ojos en un intento de controlar todos los impulsos que luchaban por dominar su cuerpo, y lentamente las manos que sin notarlo se habían posado sobre el pecho del moreno, fueron bajando hasta emitir un pequeño y frustrado intento de separarlo de él.

—No…

El ojiverde no se molestó en adivinar el significado de esa negación, simplemente sin poder reprimir sus ansias fusionó sus labios con los de Hermione; la sangre transcurría por sus venas a una velocidad que podría definirse como alarmante, pero en ese momento no le preocupó, tenía asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparse.

Con sus manos atrajo más el cuerpo de la muchacha hacia el suyo, desfallecería si no sentía pronto su piel.

—No… —volvió a insistir entre dientes, pero sus acciones no demostraban que estuviera esforzándose por separarse de él; es más, mordía sus labios con frustración y lo rasguñaba como si no soportara más el deseo de ser poseída por él en aquel mismo instante.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Hermione terminó tendida sobre la cama, recibiendo los besos fogosos del ojiverde, a la vez que acariciaba su pierna. Gimió nuevamente al sentir los labios del joven hurgando en su cuello, y debió tomar sus cabellos azabaches entre sus dedos para estrecharlos con lujuria, o terminaría gritando allí mismo. Nunca, en su trayectoria amorosa, alguien había logrado que se estremezca de tal manera sin siquiera quitarle la ropa.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti desde esa noche…—le informó una voz, desde su cuello, apenas abandonando su piel los milímetros suficientes como para hablar.

Y terminando esta frase se deshizo de la chaqueta de la castaña. Ella desabotonó en un tirón rápido y forzoso la camisa del moreno, y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él mientras su mano acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Se sorprendió al notar la bien formada figura de esta espalda, era algo que no había notado la última vez que estuvo con él; tal vez porque no tuvo tiempo o porque simplemente prestaba más atención a otras partes de su fisionomía.

Jadeó al sentir un bulto contra su vientre, las manos de Harry comenzaban a recorrer enteramente su cuerpo, y fue allí cuando se dijo que aquello no podía continuar. Quizás fue la imagen de Draco llegando a su mente, quizás fue un simple y espontáneo vuelco a la realidad, o quizás fue… quizás fue aquel repiqueteo de unos dedos contra una madera que resonaba tras la puerta.

—Harry, ¿estás bien?

Ambos congelaron sus cuerpos durante unos interminables segundos, no fue hasta sino después que sonó otro repiqueteo cuando reaccionaron y se levantaron de un golpe. Aquella extrañamente familiar voz femenina desconcertó a la castaña, que unía los pensamientos en su mente mientras que sendos volvían a vestirse rápidamente.

—¡Estoy bien, Ginny, no te preocupes! —al instante de haber hablado se arrepintió, pues su voz aparentaba haber terminado una maratón hace diez segundos.

—¿Seguro? Te noto cansado.

—¡Enseguida te abro! —aseguró, mientras se abrochaba el último botón de la camisa.  
Su corazón dio un salto cuando Hermione, ya completamente vestida, se levantaba de la cama y tomaba la varita que por la reacción del momento había quedado en el suelo. Al instante imitó su acción y se colocó a su lado, sujetándola del brazo.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Me apareceré, ¿qué esperabas? —le contestó, intentando fallidamente soltarse de su agarre.

—No. No te vayas.

—Ya tienes compañía, aparentemente. —y enarcó una ceja, logrando librarse de su mano.

—No… Hermione, no te vayas…

Sus entrañas se comprimieron al oír la voz del ojiverde pronunciar estas palabras.

—Harry, escúchame. —le pidió, y acarició la mejilla del moreno, por la que corría una gota de sudor—No me busques más… ya sé que fui yo la que vino hasta aquí, pero...yo… yo no soy quien crees que soy… No quiero lastimarte, pero… no soy buena persona. —su voz se quebró notablemente al pronunciar la última frase.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Harry, ¿estás ahí? ¡Voy a entrar!

—¡No! — gimió, al tiempo que se volteaba bruscamente, mientras un_ ¡plop!_ Resonaba a sus espaldas.

Observó como una pelirroja entraba en su cuarto y apretó los puños. No iba ser tan estúpido como para volver a cometer el mismo error de esa mañana, así que se limitó a sonreírle y volver a tumbarse sobre la cama.

—Estoy bien, Ginny, gracias por preocuparte. Buenas noches.

Oyó un "buenas noches" de su parte, seguido del sonido de la puerta golpeando contra el marco. Volvió a levantarse de la cama y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación una y otra vez, pero era en vano. Hermione se había marchado de su vida otra vez…  
_

Aterrizó con fuerza sobre su elegante y fina alfombra, pero esto no le impidió que con furia tomara el portarretratos de la mesa de centro donde una foto de ella y Draco se exhibía para irlo a estampar contra el piso.

Un grito salió raspando con fuerza su garganta mientras sentía un extraño hormigueo en sus piernas.

— ¡Maldita sea!

¿Había acaso enloquecido? Porque había dicho aquellas palabras, ¿Por qué le había pedido eso al moreno? No me busques más, No soy buena persona… ¡Qué demonios le había pasado! Poco le faltó para gritarle a la cara a Harry que ella no era más que una vulgar asesina, una asesina que a no ser por su debilidad a estas alturas sería la culpable y causante de su muerte; golpeó su cabeza en un gesto de evidente desesperación, por otro lado su respiración entrecortada sólo sirvió para recordarle lo que había estado a punto de hacer con Harry, cosa que sólo logró que más furia recorriera su cuerpo obligándola a pasear sin rumbo alguno por la habitación mientras seguía maldiciendo.

Quiso llorar, quiso golpear a alguien y en su mente ese alguien era sin duda la chica que había llegado a interrumpirlos. Aunque aún esa joven no tenía rostro, sabía que la conocía, desde que había escuchado su peculiar timbre de voz algo le había dicho la había escuchado en alguna otra parte, pero claro, como era de esperarse no recordaba de dónde.

Otra maldición salió de sus labios y no encontrando que hacer se limitó a gritar de nuevo, poco le importaba que fuera de madrugada, al fin y al cabo ahí no había nadie al que pudiera despertar, porque desde hace más de tres días no tenía noticia alguna de Draco, el rubio se había desparecido sin más cuando de nuevo habían discutido.

Algo entre ellos había cambiado, eso era más que obvio, aún recordaba con pesar la manera como la veía el chico, el cómo la vio cuando aquel día regreso del hospital después de su nada exitosa visita al moreno. Desde entonces nada volvió a ser lo mismo, peleaban por cualquier tontería, ella no podía ni siquiera verlo a la cara porque sentía como el rubio la acusaba con la mirada, podía leer en sus pálidas facciones la decepción, el dolor de sentirse traicionado.

Y ella no podía más que odiarse por eso.

Respiró profundamente y se encaminó a sentarse en el sillón en un intento de tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en lo que aquella noche había pasado, era patética la forma en la que comportaba, ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando correspondió de esa manera a las caricias de Harry? Bueno, la verdad era que no estaba pensando, simplemente se dejó llevar por ese deseo asesino que la mataba por dentro, mentiría si dijera que no soñaba todas las noches con poder estar de nuevo con aquel auror.

Entrecerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia el respaldo del sillón, mientras una llamarada comenzó a crecer en su pecho al recrear los besos y caricias de Harry. Mordió su labio en un inútil intento de callar el gemido que rogaba por salir de sus labios al recordar como las hábiles manos del chico la habían tocado, el como el miembro del moreno comenzaba a cobrar vida por la excitación que seguramente al igual que a ella lo ataca sin piedad alguna, porque como él había dicho, "No había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde aquella noche".

Se vio a sí misma en aquella habitación terminando lo que lamentablemente habían interrumpido, se imaginó probando cada centímetro de aquel chico, se vio gozando por los placeres que Harry seguramente le daría, no pudo evitarlo y de nuevo un gemido raspó su garganta,

Ahora no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. En su vientre el fuego aumentaba, tanto que de un momento a otro su mano cobró vida propia y comenzó a tocarse desde la base de su cuello a su pecho, donde imaginó era otra mano la que la acariciaba.

— ¿Qué haces?

La sorpresa de escuchar aquella voz logró que abriera los ojos de golpe y se levantara de un salto de aquel sillón, esperaba todo, todo menos que Draco estuviera en aquella habitación. Tragó saliva al verlo, era evidente que él estaba más sorprendido que ella, lo delataba esa mirada que le echaba, como si ella hubiese enloquecido; no era para menos, la había visto tocarse y escuchar gemir de esa manera sin razón aparente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le respondió con otra pregunta ya que no podía darse el lujo de decirle que fantaseaba con su peor enemigo, eso empeoraría aun más las cosas. Su pregunta logró que el chico relajara el rostro y al parecer olvidara el incidente ya que rápidamente se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

— Te necesito, yo… lo siento… no puedo…

Se quedó pasmada al recibir ese abrazo, Draco notó su reacción pero no le importó, simplemente siguió abrazándola mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre su cuello, tardó un segundo en asimilar que tenía que responder el gesto, sintiendo como si sus brazos fueran de gelatina abrazó al rubio que al sentir correspondía al abrazo suspiraba tal vez aliviado.

— Te extrañé tanto.

Separó un poco su cuerpo del suyo y sin esperar alguna invitación besó con fuerza sus labios, por mera costumbre ella correspondió el beso, mientras hacía esto sintió como las manos del rubio comenzaban a acariciar su espalda; era claro lo que quería.

Tuvo que morder con fuerza su labio para no reírse, era irónica la situación, ya que hace un momento estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Harry, estaba segura que si esa tal Ginny no los hubiese interrumpido ahora estaría delirando del placer en aquella cama; Draco la seguía besando con desesperación, fue ahí que recordó donde había escuchado esa voz, aquella tarde en el hospital… claro… era aquella chica pelirroja.

En aquel momento el monstruo de los celos la atacó sin piedad, su sentido común se nubló y simplemente se dejó llevar por las caricias que Draco amablemente le regalaba, sin saber por qué la idea de que aquella chica terminaría lo que ella empezó con Harry llegó a su cabeza en ese momento, y si iba a ser así, entonces ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto, agradecía a Merlín que Draco hubiera vuelto, ya que ahora después de tanto tiempo en verdad se alegraba de ver su rubia cabellera.

Tomó su cuello en un impulso y lo obligó a volver a besarla, sabía que estaba mal, lo sabía; pero la adrenalina que recorría sus venas a una velocidad tormentosa no le permitían aclarar sus pensamientos. Sintió una corriente eléctrica cada vez que su tacto entraba en contacto con el suyo, y mientras la piel se abría paso entre sus vestiduras, el voltaje de los besos alcanzaba un nivel notablemente más elevado.

No supo bien cómo, pero su espalda desnuda terminó recostada sobre el sofá, mientras sobre ella una figura masculina repartía caricias entre sus senos, por encima de la ropa interior; en cuanto a ella sin perder el tiempo lo asía por los cabellos fuertemente al sentir humedecerse bajo sus labios.

Bastó un leve y mínimo roce de la intimidad del blondo, para que un gemido llegara a sus tímpanos, mientras de un tirón se deshacía de los calzoncillos y susurraba el intenso deseo de ser penetrada que la consumía en cada instante de restricción.

No estuvo segura si fue en el instante en el que el miembro de Draco se adentró en su interior, pero al ser receptora de una oleada tan inmensa de placer debió emitir otro gemido y enterrar sus uñas como estacas en la espalda del rubio. La castaña observó el rostro de su amante cubierto de gotas de sudor, mientras lo sentía moverse dentro de sí; y en aquel instante, desconociendo bien el por qué, pero en aquel instante imaginó que los movimientos dentro de ella eran de otra persona, de un moreno, con lentes, con ojos esmeraldas y con una curiosa cicatriz de rayo en la frente…

Mordió su labio, casi temiendo sentir el sabor de la sangre, cuando las embestidas del mortífago comenzaron a acelerarse. Sintió aquel conocido cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y tuvo pánico de accidentalmente pronunciar el nombre equivocado. Oyó los jadeos de Draco que aunque alcanzaban un tono alarmante, parecían más bien rebotar en sus oídos; y mientras las convulsiones se apoderaban de su cuerpo, su miedo se hizo realidad. Esto aparentemente pasó desapercibido ante el blondo, pero era la castaña quien verdaderamente temía que pasara. Era ella quién sabía que aquello estaba mal, que aquello no debía suceder. Era ella, después de todo, la víctima que tenía orgasmos pensando en Harry Potter.

Mientras los espasmos cesaban, dejó que su cuerpo se relajase, sintiendo a su vez como la fisionomía tensa del rubio también se tranquilizaba, aún en su interior. Su brazo se estiró en aquella intensa etapa de relajación, acabando con los dedos rozando el suelo, y aprovechó este movimiento para esconder un retrato que hace unos minutos se había estampillado contra el suelo.

* * *

**N/A: Cuéntennos. Qué opinan? Qué le pasa a Ron? Cómo es eso de que Hermione desquita su calentura por Harry en el pobre del rubio? Qué demonios pensaba al adentrarse en la madriguera continuamente, por qué?**

**Por cada review que nos dejan salvamos a un gatito!**


	6. Chapter V

**N/A: Gente hermosa!**

**Si están acá todavía es porque sin duda son lectores fieles xDDD Porque enserio ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero la historia no quedó (Ni va quedar) en el olvido, nos acordamos de esto SIEMPRE y escribimos en cuanto tenemos la oportunidad.**

**Ahí va el cinco, bon voyage...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V**

Siempre había oído hablar de los celos. Claro, por mucho tiempo ese sentimiento había sido uno completamente desconocido para ella, ya que desde que tenía memoria Draco había permanecido a su lado, así que nunca había tenido la necesidad de verse envuelta en situaciones que ameritaran sentir ese extraño sentimiento. Hasta ahora.

Sintiendo como algo caliente subía desde su vientre hasta llegar a su cabeza, sin poderlo evitar de un momento a otro se encontraba golpeando con fuerza la mesa donde ella y Draco en ese momento compartían el desayuno.

No perdió tiempo en disculparse con el rubio, que sólo pudo limitarse a enarcar una ceja y continuar su comida como si nada hubiese pasado, ya que en esta última semana esos pequeños y extraños arranques suyos eran más comunes de lo que a ella misma le hubiese gustado.

El culpable, Harry Potter.

Al pensar en él ese ardor subió de nuevo por su garganta ocasionando que ahora con su pierna diera una pequeña patada a la silla más cercana, que en señal de protesta cayó hacia atrás causando otro alboroto. ¡¿Por qué a ella? Definitivamente aquello era un castigo divino, o tal vez solo se trataba de una mala pasada del destino.

Maldijo internamente mientras invadían su mente imágenes de cierta pelirroja y el joven auror que tanto mal le había causado. Surgieron sin control alguno, ambos acabando lo que ella dio pie aquella noche.

— ¡Por favor, basta ya!

Desesperada y sin saber exactamente qué hacer, solo pudo llevar unas temblorosas manos a su cara en un gesto de evidente enojo, aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces, tratando de que la serenidad llegase a su ser; estaba segura de que por parte del rubio no existían problemas, era verdad que los primeros días de aquellos extraños ataques suyos el rubio se preocupaba bastante, pero ahora al ser tan comunes y al no obtener una respuesta clara este se limitaba a observarla con la ceja levantada como si en verdad hubiese enloquecido.

Aún con el rostro enterrado en sus manos, un carraspeo llamo su atención; al levantar la vista se topo con la intensa mirada de su compañero, que había dejado los cubiertos de lado y ahora la veía de esa manera que desde siempre la había intimidado.

— Me puedes decir, Hermione; ¿qué demonios te pasa?

En aquella pregunta no había rastro alguno de amabilidad, era claro que la paciencia de Draco se había esfumado, no lo podía culpar.

— No es nada.

Una carcajada cargada de ironía llego a sus oídos obligándola a tragar saliva, tenía miedo de lo que aquella respuesta pudiera ocasionar en él. Su cuerpo recordó a la perfección el dolor que el golpe de aquel hombre había dejado, pero más que el dolor físico la sensación de sentirse traicionada y patéticamente sola.

— No soy idiota, Hermione.

La joven frunció los labios, pensando que para su desgracia aquello era verdad. Draco se levantó de su asiento y como si fuera un león enjaulado comenzó a pasear por la habitación, murmurando palabras incomprensibles y jalando su cabello como si con eso fuera a resolver su situación, porque sí… era más que claro que entre ellos las cosas ya no eran igual.

Y todo era su culpa.

Bajó los hombros por la vergüenza; sabía que si ahora la situación era problemática era por su culpa, si hubiera acabado con Harry como tendría que haberlo hecho, a estas alturas todo sería tan diferente. Harry…. Al recordar al joven auror sintió de nuevo esa punzada en su pecho logrando que de un brinco se pusiera de pie y sin poderlo contener con todas sus fuerzas lanzara una inocente taza al otro lado de la habitación, que al estrellarse captó la atención de Draco, que se limitó a observar a detalle el pequeño desastre que el objeto había ocasionado, después maldijo en voz alta y de dos grandes zancadas llegó a su lado.

El estremecerse de esa manera al sentirlo tan cerca no tenía relación alguna con un posible deseo de su parte hacia el rubio. No… ese estremecimiento tenía más que ver con el miedo puro que se joven le inspiraba. Increíble… pero Draco Malfoy le daba miedo.

Al distinguir la cara que Draco ponía al ver su reacción solo sirvió para hacerla sentir aún mas escoria; Draco no era de los que demostraban sus sentimientos con facilidad, a lo largo de los años lo había comprobado, pero ahora al verla estremecerse de esa manera ante su cercanía y adivinando a que se debía esto, pudo ver como la pena y el dolor se instalaban en se pálido rostro.

De un momento a otro lo tenía estrechando su cuerpo en un abrazo tan fuerte que le costaba incluso respirar.

— Perdóname… por favor perdóname.

La sostuvo en aquella posición por un buen rato; a sus oídos llegaban raros murmullos del chico, no entendía una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero no preguntó nada, no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Después de unos minutos Draco la soltó no sin antes besar delicadamente sus labios, al ver su mirada supo la decisión que había tomado, lo supo y esto solo ocasionó que su corazón latiera con rapidez a causa del temor que esto le ocasionaba, lo sabía y aun así se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A terminar con eso que ni tu ni yo pudimos hacer, creo ya es hora que Harry Potter pase a mejor vida.

— Pero…

— Estoy cansado, Hermione, yo… yo no me llamo Harry.

En el momento en el que Draco dio media vuelta supo a que se refería con esas palabras, después de todo aquellas veces que estuvo con el rubio y que sin poderlo evitar lo había llamado con el nombre de su peor enemigo, al parecer no había pasado tan desapercibidas para él. El sonido de sus pies rompiendo contra el suelo retumbaba en aquella casona que parecía más solitaria y silenciosa que nunca, y sólo pudo observarlo cuando llegó a la puerta, volteó y con un sonoro _¡plop!_ desapareció. Una lágrima fría y casi extinta rozó su mejilla, mientras observaba la leve llamarada de humo en el lugar donde se había esfumado el blondo, y Hermione no pudo siquiera imaginar que la próxima vez que lo viera, la situación sería muy diferente.

* * *

Sus ojos ardieron levemente cuando los rayos del sol perforaron la fina cortina de la ventana, y estiró sus brazos sin preocuparse por los crujidos que llegaban a sus oídos; mientras se levantaba de la cama y se lavaba los dientes. Observó la cama contigua a la suya y frunció el ceño al encontrarla vacía, con tal solo las arrugas en las sábanas de la tal vez reciente presencia del pelirrojo.

Bostezó y con la máxima rapidez que le fue posible, se puso medianamente presentable y bajó las escaleras de La Madriguera.

—Buenos días, querido. — anunció la señora Weasley, con un tono de efusividad bastante repugnante, mientras servía huevos fritos sobre cada waffle que se encontraba en la mesa.

—Buenos días, ¿Dónde está Ron? — preguntó Harry, intentando disimular una sonrisa. Últimamente, su humor decaía con tanta facilidad que no se soportaba ni a sí mismo.

—Oh, me dijo que volvió al departamento, y que fueras lo más pronto posible. Si querías. Pero come algo primero, Harry — le aconsejó, volteándose con la olla en la mano, mientras un huevo amarillento se balanceaba en su interior.

—No, gracias — se negó, y su sonrisa se hizo más difícil de fingir, tan solo el aroma de los huevos convertía su estómago en una licuadora encendida.

—Estás tan delgado, Harry… — el muchacho se encogió aún más; supo que ella tenía razón pero le costaba afrontarlo.

En un movimiento de su varita mágica, sus maletas estuvieron listas y no sin antes despedirse de la señora Weasley, se marchó de La Madriguera. El aire a su alrededor giró rápidamente durante un breve momento en el que su estómago se encogió hasta casi desaparecer, y sus pies aterrizaron sobre su ya conocido departamento.

Intentando que la jaqueca no lo atolondrara, entró al edificio y en un estado grogui se desplomó sobre el sofá, casi tirando su maleta al suelo. Volteó la cabeza y su mirada encontró a un pelirrojo sentado en la silla del comedor, frente a la maleta abierta y desempacando su ropa, de espaldas a él. El chico no dio vuelta la cabeza para saludarlo, pero tampoco parecía tener demasiadas intenciones de hacerlo.

Me llamó Tonks hoy. Dijo que tu licencia se termina y que mañana te necesitan allá.

—¿Tú vas a ir?

—Yo no tuve un día libre, Harry, mis últimas vacaciones fueron hace tres años.

—Oh… — Harry se acongojó frente al tono frío y tan poco propio de su amigo — ¿Te dijeron por qué me necesitan con tanta urgencia?

—No.

Un silencio tenso e incómodo inundó la habitación, el moreno apretó los labios, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si estaría en condiciones de ir a trabajar mañana. Volvió a abrirlos al escuchar pisadas pocos metros a la redonda, sólo para observar a Ron echándose un abrigo encima y abriendo la puerta.

—¿Te vas?

—No, admiro la dimensión desconocida tras la puerta — Contestó su amigo poniendo los pies del otro lado del umbral. Podía oír sus pisadas como si su oído estuviera pegado contra el suelo — No sé si vuelvo hoy.

Y dicho esto resonó el sonido de la cerradura chocando con el marco de la puerta.

* * *

El sabor aterrizó en su boca mientras aspiraba con una bien oculta desesperación. Mantuvo el cigarro en el aire mientras, con un resoplido tan suave como tan fuerte, el humo se disipó en sus narices. Cometió la misma acción, que llevaba repitiendo desde que la Luna asomó su mirada, hasta estos momentos en el que casi se encontraba justo encima de él. Una mesera pasó a su lado, deslizándose con agilidad entre las mesas, para pedir una orden a un recién llegado al bar.

Al volver le sonrió y le tocó el hombro lentamente. Más que nada, lo rozó con las larguísimas uñas que traía. No fue sino hasta que se alejó unos pasos cuando se volteó a mirarla. A pesar de que un hombre de tan buen aspecto como él no se conformaba con cualquier adefesio, no estaba mal. No estaba nada mal. Es más, estaba tan furioso que se la follaría en el baño de ese mismo bar. Pero no lo hizo. No porque no quisiera o porque algo en su interior lo detuviera, sino porque estaba esperando a alguien. Y ya no podía suspenderlo más. Ya no podía.

La puerta del bar se abrió nuevamente y su boca se torció en una media sonrisa, casi por un acto reflejo. Aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, y lo dejó caer entre el resto de las colillas. El hombre se acercó a él y lo observó unos segundos antes de que éste se levantara.

—Todo ha salido bastante mal por estos días, ¿no?

El rubio no contestó nada. Tomó su abrigo, que estaba reposando en el respaldo de la silla, y se lo echó a los hombros. Ambos salieron del bar, y mientras cerraba la puerta, el muchacho le pegó una última ojeada a la mesera. Frunció los labios y pensó que aquello era una gran lástima. Matar a Potter tenía que ser verdaderamente importante como para perderse una follada como esa. Pero sólo puso las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y comenzó a andar junto a su acompañante.

—¿ Cómo has hecho para que no te encuentren todos estos días?

Draco resopló. En verdad que no tenía ganas de contestarle. En verdad que no.

No me encuentran, porque no me buscan. Algunos incluso creen que estoy muerto, lo he leído en ciertos diarios. Potter es el único que sigue empeñado en verme tras las rejas.

—¿Y por qué tanto apuro en que sea hoy?

En verdad no quería contestarle.

—Tuve… tuve un inconveniente.

—¿No habrás peleado con Hermione otra vez, no? Me parece que ella está preocupadísima intentando ayudarte. Según tengo entendido incluso hizo unas vigilias nocturnas en donde Potter estuvo alojado unos días. Ah, por cierto, volvió al apartamento así que…

—¿Vigilias? — repitió Draco, sin comprender. Deseando no comprender.

—Sí, ya sabes. Lo espiaba, veía que hacía. Captaba su rutina, sus movimientos.

Tuvo que detener su caminata para entenderlo. Entonces todo parecía más coherente. Su llanto, sus ataques de ira, tanto la lujuria repentina como el rechazo sexual, los abrazos, las noches en las que desaparecía y volvía al amanecer, cansada y sin ninguna intención de hablarle…

—¡Puta! — exclamó, aterrorizando a su acompañante, y deseando más que nunca haberse follado a la mesera.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos que hacerlo… y tenemos que hacerlo ahora.

Vio como el miedo se dibujaba en los ojos de su compañero, pero no le importó. Le tomó el hombro y cerró los ojos, pensando en el ya antiguamente visitado apartamento. El aire comenzó a vibrar y girar a su alrededor, pero estaba demasiado furioso para notarlo.

Cuando los efectos de la aparición cesaron, tomó delantera a su compañero y comenzó a subir las escaleras de la entrada. Pero las supuestas pisadas que debían seguirle a las suyas no llegaron.

—Escucha… si vas a acobardarte ahora, vete. No me importa hacerlo solo.

—¿No podemos esperar un poco? ¿Planearlo siquiera?

—¡NO! — el grito de Draco debió haberse oído cuatro manzanas a la redonda — ¿Quieres deshacerte de Potter o no?

—Ya lo intentaste dos veces… ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que lo logremos? Es demasiado listo para ti.

—¡Eso no es verdad! — el blondo ya había sacado su varita y la sostenía a milímetros del cuello de su aliado, que parecería que se convertiría en su rival.

—Draco… no quieres asesinarme, ¿O sí?...

No podía estar más furioso. Bajó lentamente la varita intentando descargar toda esa ira en el chirriar de sus labios; un intento en vano, por supuesto. Dio media vuelta y entró al edificio. Un auror probablemente mandado allí por el Ministerio, dormía, aún de pie, recostado contra la pared, en la entrada del edificio. Sabía que el apartamento de Potter se encontraba en el segundo piso, la habitación número veinticuatro. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, y al oír un paso apresurado tras él, debió advertirle:

—Tienes que saber que si llegas a ser un obstáculo, no me faltarán escrúpulos para quitarte del camino.

—¿Estás seguro de que nadie te está buscando?

—Seguro. ¿Por qué? — le preguntó el rubio.

Aquel auror de abajo… Creo que solo estaba fingiendo que dormía, y que te reconoció.

Deja de inventar excusas, cobarde. Vete si no tienes las agallas. — si no fuera por la información que le proporcionaba, se hubiera desasido de él cuando comenzó a acosarlo con preguntas.

De verdad, creo que está haciendo algo… Está haciendo algo con la varita, creo que llama refuerzos.

Volvió a fruncir los labios, pero no se detuvo y ni siquiera miró a su compañero. Pero apresuró el paso, por si acaso. Sólo por si acaso.

Veintidós, Veintitrés… Veinticuatro, ante él aquella tonta puerta de madera con los números dos y cuatro le indicaban había llegado a su destino. Aún respirando agitadamente a causa de la furia que sentía en su interior, preparó su varita, las manos le hormigueaban mientras en su mente la imagen de golpear a aquel estúpido a la manera más muggle posible aparecían de la nada; pero no, él era un mago, y como el mago que era iba a acabar con Potter. No podía negar que tenía miles de ideas para acabar con aquel estorbo, todas y cada una de ellas con el único propósito de su sufrimiento, deseaba escuchar como su estresante e insoportable voz le suplicaba; pero lamentablemente las cosas no podían ser así, tenía prisa y demasiada, lo recordó en el momento que aquel cobarde llegaba corriendo a su lado.

— Mejor vámonos, en verdad creo que se va a poner feo.

Sintió como las manos de su nada buen acompañante trataban inútilmente de persuadirlo a desaparecer de ahí. Molesto y un tanto harto de aquel inútil, giró la cabeza solo para ver cómo el pánico se había instalado en aquel rostro, no cabía duda que aquel tenía miedo; al verlo una sonrisa llena de burla apareció en su rostro, sabía lo que ese arriesgaba si es que llegaban a aprehenderlos; pero claro… eso no pasaría.

— Si tienes tanto miedo, limítate a quedarte aquí. Los adultos debemos trabajar.

Con un movimiento brusco se deshizo de aquellas manos, respiró profundamente mientras sentía como la un poco olvidada furia llegaba de nuevo a su sistema, la podía sentir en cada célula de su cuerpo, aquellos meses en los cuales su vida junto a la de Hermione se había ido al demonio pasaron ante sus ojos. Como una película de terror, pudo ver a la perfección el conocido rostro de su castaña, aquella chica que por años había querido, la única persona a la cual había dejado entrar en su vida ahora le tenía terror. Aunque ella no dijera nada, sabía que algo entre ellos había cambiado. Si bien era cierto, él había sido el que la había golpeado de esa estúpida manera; no había sido él, el que sin duda se había encariñado con el enemigo, esperaba, deseaba que en efecto solo se tratara de un absurdo cariño hacia Potter, pero algo dentro de él, le decía que un sentimiento más fuerte se desarrollaba dentro de la chica.

_— ¡Bombarda!_

La fina puerta de manera con todo y sus brillantes y delicados números se redujeron a nada cuando el hechizo impactó su estructura. No necesitaba ser cuidadoso, después de todo ese día Potter iba a morir; quería que su peor enemigo se enterara que algo iba a pasar, quería dejarlo sentir la adrenalina al saber que algo terrible iba a ocurrirle, quería ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa al verlo entrar en su departamento en medio de todo ese alboroto.

— ¡No tenías que hacer esto!

Los chillidos de su ahora nada práctico aliado llegaron a sus oídos, sin duda estaba histérico.  
Haciendo caso omiso de aquel perdedor entro rápidamente al departamento del joven auror, su hechizo por supuesto había logrado su cometido, al entrar pudo ver a Potter con la varita en mano listo para el combate, no pudo evitar sonreír con burla al verlo, aquello iba a ser fácil, ahora nadie iba a impedir que acabara con su patética vida.

En un instante y después de que el polvo se dispersara un poco se topó con la esmeralda mirada de Harry que al verlo apretó los labios mientras el enojo marcaba sus facciones.

— Malfoy.

— Potter, tengo que decirlo, bonita casa.

Una carcajada escapo de sus labios justo en el momento que Harry al tratar de hacerse el listo lanzaba un hechizo a su dirección, pero él era demasiado rápido para caer en algo así, en un inesperado movimiento de su parte el hechizo de Potter fue a impactarse en una de las paredes, fue ahí que él contraatacó.

— ¡Avada Kedavra!

No tenía tiempo de otra cosa, ya le había dado muchas largas al asunto, primero Hermione fallando en su intento, luego él mismo dejando vivo a aquel parasito, no podía arriesgarse, tenía que acabarlo y ahora… no había segundas oportunidades. Pero lamentablemente el auror también era rápido ya que en un instante se encontraba agachado evitando así que la maldición asesina le diera de lleno en el pecho, más y más rayos salieron volando por la habitación, todos y cada uno de ellos sin dar en el blanco; la actitud de Harry en verdad le daba risa, era claro que quería atraparlo vivo, lo sabía por lo infantil de sus hechizos, mientras él iba a lo seguro queriendo acabar con la vida de Potter, el estúpido se limitaba a lanzarle hechizos para desarmarlo.

— ¡Creo que no te enseñaron bien, señor auror!

— ¡Te quiero vivo, Malfoy!

Más carcajadas por su parte mientras el duelo continuaba. Tenía que aceptarlo era bueno, pero por supuesto, no más que él.

Como estaba aún cerca de la puerta y sin dejar de lanzar maldiciones asesinas pudo escuchar a la perfección como su "amigo" entraba en la histeria de nuevo; le gritaba alguna frase eufórica, algo que no lograba captar del todo, seguramente le rogaba irse de ahí, pero no le dio importancia. Continuo concentrado en lo suyo, ya que después de matar a Potter, aquel inútil podía rogarle, llorarle todo lo que quisiera. No veía la hora de llegar a su casa y darle la noticia a Hermione de que sus problemas se habían acabado, no veía la hora de decirle que Harry Potter había muerto. Tal vez, entonces las cosas podrían tomar un mejor rumbo.

Harry, por su parte, un tanto adolorido, se tumbó de lado, evitando que aquel rayo de luz verde le diera en la cara. Tenía que pensar, y pensar rápido; Malfoy era muy bueno y él, en el estado de salud que se encontraba no podía hacer demasiado. Era clara la ventaja del rubio hacia él, si tan solo Ron no se hubiera desaparecido de esa manera, a estas alturas el paliducho aquel estaría en Azkaban. Maldijo internamente al pelirrojo mientras lanzaba otro hechizo al mago.

Rápido, tenía que ser rápido, no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo escapar. Del otro lado de la puerta y en medio de todo el alboroto podía escuchar a alguien gritar, no podía descifrar sus palabras en medio de todo ese ruido, pero algo le decía que conocía esa voz; otra maldición que paso rozándole la oreja lo obligó a rodar en el piso logrando que el vidrio regado por el suelo cortara partes de su cuerpo, podía sentir como rasgaba su ropa y cortaba su piel, en su maniobra y para su mala suerte sus lentes resbalaron por el puente de su nariz; aún así con la vista limitada fue capaz de esquivar otra maldición que Malfoy había lanzado a su persona, mientras le respondía al ataque por más calculo que otra cosa, debido a su repentina ceguera. Sintió como una precipitada presencia invadía el departamento.

— ¡Aurores, te dije que vendrían… suben las escaleras, los puedo escuchar! ¡Larguémonos, Malfoy!

— ¡No me importa, idiota, fuera de mi camino!

Harry trato inútilmente de ver el rostro de aquel extraño, no pudo reconocer la voz a causa de la histeria con la que hablaba, verlo tampoco pudo ya que a causa de la falta de sus gafas solo pudo ver una silueta, y esto por supuesto no era de gran ayuda ya que iba envuelto en una larga túnica negra —al parecer— que le cubría de pies a cabeza.

Por un segundo los hechizos cesaron, esto lo aprovechó para a tientas buscar sus lentes, afortunadamente se encontraban a unos metros de donde se encontraba. Llegó hasta ellos arrastrándose; la paz duró un momento; después y en medio de los gritos de aquel desconocido, Malfoy continuó lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡No hay tiempo, casi llegan!

— ¡Que no me importa, lárgate tú!

Puso las gafas en su lugar y aún tumbado en el suelo lanzó ahora un ataque en contra de aquel encapuchado, no fue demasiada buena su puntería ya que el rayo pasó rozando el brazo del hombre que sólo soltó un grito de dolor mientras llevaba su mano al mismo, al parecer si le había dado. Esto fue suficiente para que éste le gritara una vez más a Malfoy, y sin importarle más, de la nada desapareciera con un débil "_plop_".

— ¡Idiota!

La falta de compañía al parecer inspiró aún mas al blondo, que viendo como Harry observaba el lugar que hasta hace un momento lo ocupaba aquel tipo, y teniéndolo en la posición perfecta lanzo sin piedad alguna un hechizo más, que si Harry no hubiera interpuesto aquel platón horrible que Ginny le había regalado en navidad, hubiese sin duda acabado con su vida.

Fue entonces que un Expeliarmus se dejo escuchar por la habitación, era extraño pues él no lo había lanzado, y por lo que sabía Malfoy no perdía el tiempo en encantamientos tan tontos. Vio como la varita de Draco salía volando por los aires, ante la sorpresa éste giró la cabeza unos centímetros y pudo ver como Tonks guardaba su varita, mientras un nutrido grupo de aurores apuntaban hacia Malfoy que rechinaba los dientes y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles. En unos instantes la bruja llegó a su lado y con una sonrisa en los labios le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Bueno, Harry creo que después de esto te ganaste una semana más de vacaciones.

Sonrió a la bruja por hacer algo, era verdad que sentía el cuerpo destrozado pero mientras veía como los aurores levantaban sin delicadeza alguna a Malfoy las fuerzas regresaron a su cuerpo.

— No se molesten caballeros, yo mismo lo llevaré a Azkaban.

Porque sin duda eso era lo mejor de ser auror, la satisfacción de llevar a la basura al lugar que pertenecía, y Malfoy era una y muy grande.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno... que algunos deben estar maldiciendo y otros saltando en una pata (?)  
**

**Pero eso lo queremos saber, así que un review jamás está de más eh ;)  
MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por esperarnos y leernos.  
**


End file.
